A Strange Vacation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: While Naruto is dealing with grave threats against his safety outside of Konoha, Sasuke keeps Hinata, Hanabi, and a barely legal Himawari safe. But Sasuke finds himself doing more than just standing watch over his friend's loved ones. And when he comes back, things with Sarada get even strander. Anonymous commission.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke settled down into the Uzumaki family's guest bedroom, and to make it feel more immediately like home, opened up his bags and suitcase, letting everything just puff outward with its contents, the result of being overly cramped and over zealously packed. Sakura always packed things so neatly, but she was off in Kiri on a diplomatic mission, and he'd had to pack his own bags. It was one of the reasons he was in his friend's home, actually, settling onto the guest bed and trying to make himself comfortable.

It seemed a given that the position of Hokage was one that came with a fair amount of danger, but the grave threat on Naruto's life was a little bit beyond what anyone would have expected. He'd left Konoha to deal with that threat, but worried for the safety of his family, namely his wife Hinata and their daughter Himawari, who was only days away from her eighteenth birthday. There was always the possibility that anyone looking to harm him might try to do it through the ones he loved. Since he was already alone anyway-the Hokage having been the one who sent his wife off on the mission to begin with-Sasuke agreed to stay with them until he returned and make sure they were safe. His girls were capable of taking care of themselves, but it never hurt to have some backup.

Himawari had been oddly glad to see Sasuke; he didn't understand it very much, but when she ran to him to give him a hug like he was a long-missed relative, he held her tight. Better to be welcome in their home if he was protecting them than to keep distant and to himself, after all. Hanabi was over as well, insisting that she come to keep the family company too, the still single woman-who Sasuke had to admit, was looking stunning-not having anything to really leave behind by taking the guest bedroom as well. A cot had been pulled out, one that she insisted she was fine sleeping on, leaving the comfortable bed for who she referred to as 'our big hero'. Naruto's family was a strange one, but Sasuke had agreed to do him the favour, and even then, it was still much better than the alternative of sticking around in an empty house; ever since Sarada moved out, things had been too quiet.

When Hanabi stepped into the room, her chest was tight, and she felt like a little girl again. She'd always had the biggest crush on Sasuke, regarding him as Konoha's "bad boy", and even years later those feelings hadn't entirely changed. The lithe little Hyuuga girl had grown into quite the little minx, who was enjoying the single life by sleeping around a fair bit. It was the bars she frequented where she had been bragged to by a tipsy and incredibly talkative Sakura, sharing the intimate details of their sex life to an amazed and increasingly curious Hanabi. Which was the real reason she was over; to find out for herself if Sakura's drunken tales were true, as well as the rumours floating around that he was perhaps a little loose with his concept of fidelity.

Sasuke lay spread out on the bed in nothing but boxers, blanket pulled up to halfway over his stomach as he digested the hearty meal Hinata had cooked. He gave a wave to Hanabi as she walked in, but kept mostly quiet; dinner conversation had run its course after all, and he was actually considering making it an early night spent just relaxing in a new and strange bed. Nobody truly feared that they were in any danger, and he treated it more like a vacation with someone else's family than as an important mission. He turned his head to the right, away from the cot that he expected Hanabi to slip onto, granting the woman a moment of privacy to undress and slip beneath the blankets, if she was going right to bed.

And Hanabi did indeed strip down to her bra and panties, a very posh and lacy matching set that did wonderful favours to her body. She was much lither than her voluptuous older sister, modest breasts and lean, slight curves giving her fit body a bit of definition to it. But, instead of slipping onto the cot, she climbed onto the big bed instead, grabbing at the blankets and slipping beneath them so that she could push herself up against Sasuke, smiling as she nestled down into his neck.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, not quite pulling away from the gorgeous woman nuzzling against him and peppering little pecks against his neck, but leaning a little bit away warily. "Aren't you sleeping on the cot?"

"We're both adults," she purred, brushing some of her long back hair out of the way as she placed a hand onto his muscular chest and started to slowly let it drift downward. "Besides, your wife talks a lot when she's been drinking, and I'm curious to find out of it's true. Or if it's true that you spent half of your daughter's graduation ceremony balls deep in Ino." Her fingers traced along the muscles in his abs as they descended down toward his boxers, which stirred as the heat of her body pressing against his began to warm him over, so soft and tempting.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, clearly lying, but not putting much stock into trying not to. Hanabi was a gorgeous young woman, her advances incredibly welcome as far as he was concerned, and a low moan rumbled in his chest as her hand trailed downward. "I'm a faithful and loving husband who never has sex with anyone other than his beautiful wife."

"You also snuck away from your own wedding reception to take Moegi's virginity," Hanabi added dryly as her hand sank down into his boxers, fingers wrapping around his cock. Her face lit up as she felt it, the length and the girth more than she had been expecting, and Sakura's visceral details had certainly not left her in doubt as to his endowment. "Wow," she added with a whisper as her kisses trailed up along his jawline. "How are you and Sakura still together?"

"We have an understanding," he said, groaning as she started to stroke his cock, pumping steadily up and down. His own hand trailed around back, reaching for her firm ass and giving it a nice squeeze. "We've been in an open relationship all these years. I sleep around, and she sleeps around. It's a miracle she hasn't gotten drunk enough to go bragging about that part yet." His legs opened up a little, giving her better access as she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, aided by the quick push up of his hips off the bed as he let the gorgeous black-haired heiress undress him. "So there's no reason to keep playing coy about wanting me. I wouldn't mind spending the night with you."

"Just the night?' she purred, nibbling at his collarbone as she grabbed his cock once more, pumping quicker and firmer now that his underwear wasn't in the way. "I was hoping for longer than that. Naruto will be gone for a few weeks, Sakura won't be back for maybe another month... We could just move the show to your house once you're done here."

"I don't know," he teased, fondling her ass more firmly as her strokes quickened. "Live in affairs are a pretty big commitment, I think you have to prove you're good enough for it."

"I have to prove it to you?" she asked, feigning indignance and that arrangement, as if he was the one who had to show how good he was. She pulled back, giving him a flirty look.

"Who's the one who whispered 'wow' so far?" he teased in return, leaning his head up and seizing her lips. He eased her head back down, making out slowly with her as they felt each other up, his fingers reaching for the band of her lacy panties and slowly pulling them down her legs. "I know how you've been looking at me since you were a little girl," he said lowly into her mouth, biting down on her lower lip. "And I want to taste you."

The words shot up her spine, left her quivering in excitement and need as his fingers reached around from behind, rubbing the bottom of her pussy with a single strong, calloused fingertip. She had tried to descend upon him as the wicked seductress, but he was quickly turning the tables on her, and she felt like a squirming little sixteen year-old sleeping around all over again, not the confident, sexually experienced minx she had become. It was quite the rush, to be honest. Eager to oblige his desire, she moved, her hand still on his cock and working as a pivot as she climbed onto his face, straddling it from behind and letting him lay a long, wet kiss onto her damp folds. It left her gasping as she impatiently shoved the rest of the blanket away, exposing his marvelous cock to her hungry eyes. She leaned forward and it took it desperately into her mouth.

Hanabi hadn't intended for her years of sleeping around to serve as practice for having sex with Sasuke. She thought she had been over her young crush until very recently, in fact, but it had all worked out perfectly in the end for Hanabi; she was going into this knowing exactly what to do and how to make a man very happy. She took his girthy shaft down, letting the tip press to the entrance of her throat and work him over from there, bobbing up and down steadily with vigorous motions as she threw enough saliva in there to get his cock seriously wet. Her pumping hand would work the rest over, rubbing the spit down his shaft until every inch of it was glistening and slick, her hand effortlessly moving up and down the formidable remainder of cock meat her mouth couldn't take. She was fully capable of deepthroating him, but she wanted to leave a few tricks up her sleeve if she was going to be messing around with the dark-haired ninja long term.

But proving himself no slouch either, Sasuke ate her out in a way that left her trembling atop him. He had a sense of how to touch a woman, how to make love to her with his tongue, and it was the first of what she hoped would be many confirmations of what Sakura had been drunkenly spouting at the bar; that he could eat pussy like a pro. His tongue worked her over expertly, hitting her everywhere it counted and making her writhe in bliss only seconds into being devoured. Her free hand squeezed his thigh, holding tightly onto him as he kissed and lapped at her clitoris, moaning with her lips around his cock, which produced an intense and lovely vibration that ran right through his shaft, all the saliva in her mouth trembling to the frequency and providing an amazing little edge to the pleasure she gave him in turn.

Sasuke's hands held tightly to Hanabi's ass, kneading the firm, taut, beautiful backside for a little extra sensation as he pulled her down hungrily to his mouth. Her nectar leaked out, licked up excitedly by the married moan. It was slightly sweet and very tart, and he wanted more of it. He expected he'd get it, too, given how wet she was rapidly becoming under the force of his loving and very skilled touch. He knew what he was doing, and had quickly keyed into all the most sensitive of spots, all the most effective of techniques, focusing mostly on those as he sought to give Hanabi a powerful, trembling orgasm atop him. Even if she was the one who was supposed to impress him, he wasn't going to be lazy about giving her what she deserved.

In fact, he decided it was high time he kick it up a notch, push extra hard to impress his best friend's sister in law. Sasuke's body shifted, his arms wrapping around Hanabi's midsection instead and guiding the confused girl along with him. She didn't know what he was doing, but she continued to bob her head up and down, sucking his cock regardless, as she hadn't heard him ask her to stop. Her hand and head moved in counterpoint to one another, hand moving down to his base as her head lifted up until her lips caught the round bump that was the mushroom-like head of Sasuke's cock, before meeting back down again. Although, as Sasuke began to lift himself up, it was a bit hard to keep that motion going; not impossible, just tricky. She had no idea what was going on, of course, but she didn't want to stop.

Sasuke now stood upright, and quite proudly so. He held tightly onto Hanabi by the waist, head down between her parted legs as gravity eased them downward and apart, and resumed devouring her pussy. The Hyuuga heiress was left upside-down with his cock in her mouth, amazed and incredibly turned on by the position and his strength, the ease with which he kept her stable in his grasp, and she was more than happy to oblige, sucking his cock as blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy. Even as the room began to spin around her, she focused on the task at hand, sucking him down deep and fast, moaning as his tongue mined her dripping, hot core for every last delicious drop of her nectar.

Their bodies hit a feverish, mad pace with one another, both moving quickly to get the other off with their mouths. Hanabi moved faster, head and hand quickening, which made her body sway to and fro, held upright and stable only by Sasuke's strong grip as she moved. She wanted frantically to get him off at least not too long after she did, to show that she was more than worth keeping around, even if sucking a cock upside-down was a very new and intensely strange sensation she was utterly unprepared for. But fortunately, she was doing excellently, at least if his moans into her pussy were any indication.

Fortunately for Hanabi, she seemingly wasn't a slouch in the cocksucking department, because as her orgasm hit the very edge of just exploding and leaving her quivering, Sasuke came without warning. His cock jerked and throbbed inside of her mouth, pumping it full of thick, salty seed that came faster than she could swallow it down. It was a shock, one that left her moaning and gasping around his cock as she pulled back, the rest of it ending up streaking along her face, getting into her long black hair as gravity dragged it down onto the carpet. She moaned and shivered as she received the lurid, upside-down facial, surprised again only seconds later as her orgasm struck her hard and fast. She bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out in bliss as her quim flowed free and plentiful, and it would have leaked all over the place if not for Sasuke gladly licking it all up, drinking her orgasm down without a second's hesitation.

The two hit the bed, breathless and quivering in the afterglow of their strong orgasms. Hanabi wiped her cum away on the sheet's blanket, which they wouldn't be needing, and then lay atop Sasuke, smiling and purring as she ran her hand along his chest. "Did I prove myself worthy yet?" she asked, pecking at his neck once more.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair and nodded, smiling at the gorgeous black haired girl. "You did. We can fool around every night until my wife comes home after all." He pecked her on the forehead and gave her bottom a nice, quick smack. "Unless that was everything you had. If you're calling it a night now, I don't think we'll be able to make it work."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, accepting the playful challenge gladly. "Is that so?" she purred, biting her lip as she rose up from his body, turning around and straddling his lap from behind. One hand grabbed his still rock hard cock, lining it up with her sopping wet folds as she looked back over her shoulder. "I can ride this until dawn," she bragged, staring longingly into his eyes as she sank down onto his cock, taking the entire length down into her needy, tight snatch with a single push. Her lip quivered and a moan rolled out as she felt him open her up, a bit bigger than she was used to, but she wasn't going to let that slow her down.

"Show me," he whispered, hands gripping her hips as he watched, entranced, ready to see what she could do.

Taking up the challenge, Hanabi started to roll her hips, rising up from his lap and coming back down steadily. She didn't waste much time with building into anything; she was riding Sasuke Uchiha's lap, and every little thrill from her young crush was coming back to her; she was elated, and wanted to savour the moment by going hard and fast and simply not stopping for anything. She bounced quickly in his lap, moaning as she placed her hands onto his thighs and got riding. She wasn't going to slow down for anything, not when she had a chance to prove herself worthy of being Sasuke's little side thing for his wife's extended leave. So far everything Sakura had said was true, and Hanabi trusted the rest was as well, meaning that there was the potential for her to experience bursts of pure sexual thrill that ran for days at a time as he simply didn't tire out.

There was a lot to take in, visually. Hanabi's long hair swaying, her lithe body moving in a lurid, seductive dance as she rode his lip, but it was hard for his eyes not to hone in on her ass. The firm bottom was so perfectly sculpted that Sasuke didn't doubt her workout involved plenty of effort put into toning those muscles, but even with that firmness, there was still a lovely, slight jiggle to their bounce that he adored. It was a lovely ass, and one he was all too quick to reach forward for, smacking and groping as she moaned in his lap, riding his cock harder and faster as his lurid approval and firm touch only whipped her into a frenzy. She wanted it harder and faster and deeper, and didn't appear to be stopping for anything, and he wanted it that way.

"It's so deep," she moaned, the absolute deepest he went being more than she was used to. It left her feeling full, crammed full of a throbbing, rigid cock that hit her just right again and again, and she wanted more of it. She squeezed his thighs harder as she bucked, moving desperately now as she tried to draw his orgasm from him, wanting nothing more than to reach her quivering climax with his cock erupting inside of her, filling her up tight. "Nnngh, Sasuke, this feels amazing!" Her spine arched back, head rolling and hair tossed about as she rode him as hard as she could, but it wasn't hard enough. She was aflame with desire, and she could feel his eyes on her from behind, adoring the way she moved for him.

The tightness was something to be savoured; Sasuke loved it when a woman was experienced enough to take his very formidable cock balls deep without difficulty, but also tight enough to feel like he was fucking someone fresh and inexperienced. The perfect combination, lavishing his entire shaft with the amazing feeling of vaginal walls clinging needily to him despite the way he stretched them out, opened her pussy up for him to claim again and again. His hips started to roll, meeting her fervid and inconsistent rhythm as best he could as she bit down on her lip and tried to keep from moaning too loudly. The last thing they needed was to alert Hinata and Himawari to what was going on in there; Sasuke had been trying to keep his and Sakura's arrangement a secret from the friends of theirs who weren't also into such open arrangements.

Sasuke couldn't help himself when it came to wanting to show her up and leave the gorgeous Hyuuga heiress breathless. He once more seized control, grabbing her hips and pitching forward, pushing her down onto her stomach as he stood up on the bed, forcing her into the wheelbarrow position on the bed, Hanabi's legs around his waist as she tilted downward until her face was directly into the pillows. She cried out as he took over and began to thrust vigorously into her, the bed trembling from the weight of two adults fucking so hard on their feet, but he kept steady as his hips rolled, slamming into the dripping tightness of her sopping wet, warm snatch. "Sorry, I can't help it," he said as he seized control and started fucking her senseless.

But Hanabi didn't mind in the least. His mutinous seizing of their sex was very welcome so long as he kept hammering into her, his powerful thrusts shaking her to the very core as he plunged deep into her, hard and fast and not slowing down for anything. He didn't want to stop, not until he'd blown his load deep into her womb and left her with the sensation she clearly wanted more than anything. All she had to do was writhe and bite down on the pillows to keep from making noise as she received the fuck of a lifetime, hard thrusts sending her shivering into heights of lust like she had never known before. His strength and sexual prowess were so much higher than drunk bar goers, and she was ready to forsake sleeping around with whoever caught her drunken eye if this was what she could find elsewhere.

Sasuke's balls swung forward, smacking Hanabi's clit at the apex of each thrust, and it sent jolts of firm, stinging bliss up her spine, capping off the feeling of utter fullness that came from him hilting inside of her. She didn't know how much more she could take, already wondering if she truly was capable of going until dawn with Sasuke, who proved much more than she was used to handling. Perhaps she'd met her match, her bravado a little bold considering that she was in an entire new weight class here. Sasuke was drilling her in a way that left her scratching at the sheets and shivering as she unwound in intense, crushing bliss.

He came first, but not by long. His jerking cock spurting its hot payload deep into her, flooding her womb with all of his thick, potent spunk, sent sensations through her that were nothing short of perfect. She cried out, twisting on the bed and muffling her screams of orgasm bliss as her climax tore through her, heavy and powerful, making her spasm in ecstasy. Her body felt aflame in the best of ways, burning under the intense weight of total pleasure, satisfying her body, mind and soul all at once. She could not have felt more satisfied if she tried, and as he withdrew from her and slowly eased her down onto the bed, she groaned, lying limp and breathless.

"You're not the first woman to brag about what she could do, only to get blown away," he said with a smile, resting his yet still rigid cock down between her taut ass cheeks. "Actually, Sakura's the only woman who could keep up with me on our first time together. But don't worry Hanabi, we have plenty of time left for me to teach you how to do keep up." He smirked, pulling the breathless woman's cheeks apart and pressing his cock up against her clenching, pink back door. "Just lie back and let me show you."

Her jaw quivered and she was ready to call it a night right there, but the strong hands and the thick tip all served as temptations too potent for her to ignore, and she nodded slowly, giving him permission to fuck her ass as she lay limp, ready to receive.


	2. Sister Swap

Home cooking was always a great relief for Sasuke. He'd learned to cook the most basic of things in his travels, where there weren't really any utilities or luxuries like fresh ingredients, and his cooking abilities had failed to advance any further than that. Which meant that with Sakura out of town, he'd been subsisting off of whatever he could throw together and restaurant food, none of which had filled him up the way a lovingly cooked meal from his wife could. Which meant that dinner at the Uzumaki household was all the more exciting to him; Hinata was an excellent cook, and her meals hit the spot perfectly. With Himawari and Hanabi at the table as well, it felt familial, even if he was a guest. He was a guest treated like family, like an uncle staying over for the week, and there was something satisfying about it beyond just calming his stomach.

Although as great as a fresh lunch was, lunch and a footjob was even better.

Hanabi's bare feet fondled the aching bulge in Sasuke's pants as the two engaged in something lurid beneath the table, even with Hinata and Himawari at the table, eating and making small talk with them. The married man and the single vixen had spent the past two and a half days sneaking sex wherever they could for lack of much else to do, but crazed and insatiable habits had done little to calm them. They were getting too adventurous for their own good, leading to that moment, where they were risking quite a lot on nobody noticing anything, nobody's legs getting too out of place to notice just how much Hanabi's were. No errant moans spilling from Sasuke's mouth as the soft feet teased him through his pants, expertly fondling his package in a way that said she knew exactly how to use her feet. He'd have to test that out later that evening, get a real footjob and feel it for himself.

But for the moment, his focus was on not missing a beat, keeping in the conversation and holding back his moans, letting the heavy and entirely cerebral thrill of their risky, stupid act carry him into the throbbing arousal their foreplay had become. The danger was what made it exciting, the wrongness of it. The fact that as Hanabi's feet rubbed against his throbbing bulge, he was talking to her sister and niece about school.

"Himawari won the chuunin exams," Hinata explained as the blushing seventeen year-old looked down in embarrassment at her plate. "She was the first pick to be promoted from all the genin in Konoha. We were so proud of her." This had been years ago of course; Hinata just loved to dote on her childrens' accomplishments.

"That's really good," Sasuke said to Himawari. "You must be a strong ninja. You get that from your parents.

The squirming teenager smiled nervously up at Sasuke, the guest watching over her family proving a rather intimidating figure. "Thanks," she said, embarrassed a little as she polished off her plate of food. "Mom, we should go do groceries now," she said hurriedly, looking toward Hinata.

"We should," Hinata sighed. "Hanabi, Sasuke, are you two alright to stay here while we're gone? Do you want anything?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Sasuke said, handing off Hinata his plate as the woman of the house rounded the dishes up from the table to bring over to the sink.

"Could you get me some chocolate and strawberries?" Hanabi gave the slightest wink toward Sasuke as the two remained seated at the table even as Himawari and Hinata rose from it. They couldn't well get up and reveal what was going on underneath it, after all.

Hinata found her sister's request a little strange, and the fact that the two remained in their seats, rather unmoving and creepily still only served to leave her wondering what was going on, but she didn't think much of it. Her mind was elsewhere, mainly on if Naruto was safe, and more than that, if they would remain safe. "Okay, we won't be long. Just make yourselves at home, alright?" She didn't want to lay it on too thick, but she was so thankful for their presence. For making it a little less empty than just her and Himawari would have been, and giving her a sense of security and safety. Being surrounded by people was what she needed more than anything. Taking her bag with her, she departed to get the ingredients for dinner that night.

Sasuke waited until the door was closed to slip his pants off, one hand seizing Hanabi's feet, holding firmly onto them so that she wouldn't pull them away, urging them to remain where they were until he'd pulled his dick out. His rigid cock stood long and hard, and Hanabi had no intention of going halfway with him; her soft feet pressed forward, seizing either side of his cock and starting to slowly rub back and forth.

"You get a lot of practice trying not to make any sound, don't you?" Hanabi asked, elbows going on the table in defiance of everything her parents had ever taught her, chin settling into her hands as she looked at him across her like she was a silly little girl in love again. "I've never seen a guy keep so composed before." Her feet moved steadily, the soft skin rubbing back and forth along his shaft, which throbbed in excitement as it was finally set free and given direct contact, rather than little teasing rubs while contained beneath layers of clothing.

"Sakura and I don't let our friends know about our 'adventurous' nature if they aren't into it themselves, and you're not the first woman to get footsy with me under the table." Sasuke leaned back, letting out a groan of relief as the two were left alone, able to continue their illicit fair in a much more risky setting than before; the middle of Hinata's kitchen. He could feel her feet dragging along his cock, incredibly soft and with a firm press against his throbbing shaft as they moved back and forth. It was wonderful, and exactly what he needed as a little post-lunch foreplay. "And neither was my wife, now that I think about it."

"Who was?" Hanabi asked, purring as her hand slid down below the table, slipping up her skirt and rubbing at her bare pussy; she hadn't worn panties in preparation of a chance to have a quick, hard fuck on some surface of her sister's house while they were out doing groceries. Her damp folds lit up in excitement as the fingers massaged them. "How many women have you been sleeping around that you're this good?"

Since they settled in and went hard at it that first moment, they had just been sneaking in as much sex as they could, Sasuke really putting Hanabi through her paces and teaching the girl the sheer depths of depravity her childhood crush sank to. She had never been subject to such a dizzying and continued mess of sexual indulgence before, but it started up again whenever Sasuke was in the mood, and it seemed his 'moods' were quite often. All while she was under her sister's roof. Something about that made it even more raw and risky; they were sneaking around like they absolutely should not have been, and with each passing meal they only grew bolder.

"Karin was most of my firsts," he said, staring longingly at Hanabi's face as her cheeks began to burn brighter, growing redder in colour as she tended to her aching folds. "But I think the first person to give me a secret footjob was Temari. Sakura and I were on a double date with her and Shikamaru, with 'plans' for when we got back home, but Temari wanted a piece of me a lot sooner than I thought." He smirked, adding with a laugh, "Although Sakura was right beside me doing the exact same to Shikamaru."

"So she wouldn't mind if she knew you were sleeping with your old classmate's little sister?" Hanabi purred, fingers slipping into her slick folds, her skirt thankfully catching the little trickle of nectar out of her needy hole that would have otherwise left incriminating evidence on the chair.

"She'd want to watch. And probably join in, too. I remember the first time she watched me with Tsunade; that was when she learned how much she liked eating my cum out of other girls. I think Sakura will want you to stay with us a little while longer when she comes back."

Hanabi moaned as the fingers buried themselves as deep as they could inside of her; she couldn't believe the mental image hitting her, of Sasuke pulling his thick cock out of Tsunade's dripping hole, copious amounts of cum trickling slowly from her parted lips, only for Sakura to press her face between her mentor's thighs and start sucking his seed right out of her. "Fuck me," she groaned, whining as she pulled her feet from her lap and slipped out of her chair. "I can't keep this tease going any longer. Fuck me right here over the table before they come back." Rather than circling around it, she climbed onto it, sliding along the now smooth and bare wooden surface until she was slipping into Sasuke's lap. It was a fluid motion, a come-on she couldn't believe she successfully pulled off without her momentum dying out before she was clear across the table, but she managed to ease perfectly against him, his hands catching her and spinning her around with similar seamlessness.

Her feet hit the floor, and she was left shuddering and reeling in excitement from the smooth move Sasuke had laid on her, the quick catch and rearrange that had her a little dizzy, and before she could even piece together what he was doing, his cock was inside of her. She moaned, head leaning forward as his body pressed against hers, kisses bearing down onto her shoulder. His trusts started slow but didn't stay that way for long; Sasuke was like a man possessed all of a sudden, the tease of her coy, secret footjob riling him up and leaving him wanting to give her the fucking right her sister's table that the naughty Hanabi deserved.

"Sakura and I have been waiting for a woman like you," he groaned, holding onto her hips as he picked up speed, the fleshy slapping noise of his body pressing against hers growing quicker and louder. "You're depraved and love it dirty in ways she's going to love when she finally gets to be with you. And maybe by then you'll have the stamina to keep up with me." Her tight snatch clung eagerly around his cock, and he was more than glad to thrust into her, stretching out that seemingly indomitable tightness; he'd been fucking her on and off-but mostly on-for days, and she hadn't grown any less tight. He'd tried, and it made every time going balls deep into her snatch a treat. She'd slept around Konoha quite a bit, and he was able to reap the sweet combination of experience and tightness that he was more than glad to revel in every moment he could.

Hinata had doubled back around to come home, having forgotten the money to actually buy the groceries with. She came home, and years of 'properness' had taught her to make no noise as she passed long before she became a genin. Himawari had been sent on ahead to start doing groceries; there was a lot of food to get, and they had a lot to get through, so there was no use wasting time on both of them making the trip back. Leaning into the kitchen to peek on her guests, hoping they had moved an inch while she was gone, she had to cover her mouth with the hand not holding her wallet to avoid loosing an appalled gasp as she watched her guests fucking right over her table. Sasuke kissing her sister's neck, lavishing it in adoration as he fucked her from behind was a scandalous and terrifying sight. Naruto had long since made peace with his former teammate, and the two couples had become very close over the years, leaving Hinata outraged at what Sasuke was doing with her sister. Sakura was a lovely woman who didn't deserve this.

And yet, she couldn't speak up. It wasn't right to intrude on other peoples' business, interfering in their lives where it didn't concern her. But perhaps there was more than manners keeping her from talking; her eyes fell to the lurid and adulterous penetration, to Sasuke's cock withdrawing from the depths of her sister's loins. Thick and long and leaving her blushing and stifling another gasp as she stared at it. It was the absolute wrong place for her mind to go, but the more she looked at it, the more it began to dominate her thoughts, like some twisted fixation. What was happening before her eyes was so wrong, but the lurid naughtiness of it took her.

"Mmm, don't keep telling me about your wife unless it's how much more you like me," Hanabi purred, biting her lip as she gripped the table end hard with both hands. "But please, tell me all those parts." The moans she let out were raw and utterly sexual, surprising the embarrassed secret voyeur.

"You're a lot tighter than she is," Sasuke grunted, hand coming down and fondling her ass. "And your ass is so firm." His hand came down hard against it, a noisy slap drawing an even noisier groan from the sultry heiress. "Fuck, why haven't we done anal yet?" Between words he was grunting, his hips working hard to hammer into her drooling snatch, to fuck her deep and hard, to really savour the rawness of the moment. Another slap followed, his hand this time squeezing the cheek hard, and after a few healthy tugs he brought yet another slap down. The tautness of her ass, the result of constant fitness and yet untouched by the plumpness of childbirth, was something Sasuke was ready to savour.

"Mm, well now we know what to get into after my shower," she purred, wiggling her hips as yet another smack sent a moan spilling needily from her lips. The rough fucking over the table was more of a turn on than she was prepared for, and her pussy leaked all over the floor, sticky and dripping, leaving an incriminating mess she made a mental note of cleaning up afterward. "But for now, go on. More reasons you like to fuck me more than Sakura."

"You're a dirty enough woman to get off on being fucked over her sister's table," he grunted, releasing her ass to instead reaching around front, his fingers pushing against her clit and rubbing vicious, quick circles against the sensitive nub as he rocked in and out of her. His steady touch added to the sensations, left Hanabi squealing in delight and lust as they rutted roughly in the middle of the kitchen.

A terrified Hinata couldn't believe anything she was hearing. Sasuke was so over the line that her outrage looped back around into dumbfoundedness, and Hanabi was in on it! She had put the two up in her guest bedroom, and all it had done was spark an affair under her own roof featuring her sister and a close family friend. The lies and deception and horrible, betraying words spilling from their mouths soon after ragged moans... It was appalling! Which only made Hinata more distressed by the growing spark of lusty curiosity in the darker reaches of her mind, which watched very appreciatively as the hot scene unfolded before her, so raw and powerful. She didn't know what to do but some part of her wanted to learn more, wanted to interrupt not for the sake of Sakura or common decency, but to find out why. To learn.

Her fingers squeezed her wallet tighter, and she tore herself in a final burst of self-control away from the situation, quickly leaving her house to get back to her daughter and finish groceries, but she had little chance of getting it out of her head.

"Sasuke, can you see me in my room? We need to talk privately. It's very important"

Those words had followed dessert, and Sasuke had no idea what she could have wanted. Was there news about Naruto, or the situation surrounding him? Thinking he hadn't been caught and knowing that Hinata wasn't 'that kind' of woman, he couldn't fathom any other possibility, and casually slunk into her room as Himawari went off to an early bedtime; her eighteenth birthday was the day after, and she had a lot to get a long, healthy rest for.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke leaned against the wall rather casually, not expecting much of anything. Which made it all the more shocking when Hinata asked, quite bluntly, "Why are you cheating on Sakura with my sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, face stony and voice steady. On the inside, there was a sense of worry; she must have caught them at some point, and had no idea about his and Sakura's arrangement. It was supposed to be a secret kept among like-minded friends, and he doubted Naruto and Hinata were like-minded in that regard.

"I saw you in the kitchen," she said, a little bit of frustration bubbling up from the demure surface; Hinata was as gentle and quiet as a housewife as she'd been as a young girl, but she had grown a backbone over the years. "Hanabi was asking you to talk about what you like better about her than your own wife! I think you have to leave. Sakura is one of my oldest friends and I'm not going to let you hurt her under my roof."

"Calm down," Sasuke said, sighing as he lifted off of the wall. "Sakura knows. Well, not about Hinata, but we have an open relationship. I promise you, I'm not doing anything wrong." As he looked at her, he could see there was more than she was letting on; something lingering beneath her fury, something that she wanted to hide and overcompensate for with indignation, and he suspected he knew exactly what it was. She wasn't a hard read in that regard. An appraising look sized Hinata up as he began to think about his best friend's wife in an odd, new way.

Hinata had always had an air of innocence about her when they were younger, and she wore that same air a little differently now. Her hair was short, and she tried to dress casually and loosely, although with her wide hips and double D breasts, there was little modesty could do to hide her gorgeous figure. Innocence was fascinating for someone like Sasuke, someone whose sexual appetites and behaviors drifted into realms a bit more deviant than most. Innocence could be twisted and shattered, and playing the role of the tempter was one he'd come to enjoy before. \

She leaned back from him a little as he approached her, her chest tightening a little. Why was he get closer? He wouldn't have the gall to try something with her, would he? She wanted to say he was too good a friend to try and get her, but could his friendship with Naruto really be trusted if he was lying about this 'open' relationship? "Why would you do that?" she asked shakily, lip trembling softly as she stared at him. "If you're happily married, why sleep with other people?"

"It's fun," was his simple answer, and he proved himself a bit more depraved than Hinata had given him credit for as he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing the soft and plump tit through her dress and the bra beneath it. "I love Sakura, and I love having sex with her. It's always amazing. But sometimes, I want something else. It's fresh and exciting, having sex with someone I'm not married to. Learning them, experiencing them. It's different, spending a night with someone else. Even if Sakura does it and we're both alright with that, it's a risky thrill. I can't get enough of it."

Hinata winced, biting her lip as he fondled her breast. His touch was perfect, balancing firmness with the gentle approach that the incredibly soft and sensitive flesh needed. He was pressing a bit harder against her, and a few steps back left Hinata against a wall, Sasuke upon her, warm and firm and tempting her with lurid pleasures. And she wasn't saying no to them. She hated that fact; considering his advances, not shoving his hand away and throwing him right out the bedroom window, was a bad enough sin all its own, a betrayal of Naruto that she couldn't fathom, and yet she found herself unable to properly reject his offer.

"And you must have missed the parts where I was telling Hanabi that I couldn't wait for Sakura to come back so that we could share her. I'm not keeping anything a secret from my wife, just from you, because I know you wouldn't approve."

"It's wrong," Hinata said meekly, unconvinced herself, and she wasn't fooling Sasuke either. His lips widened into a smile as his other hand found her hip, gently squeezing her round side and drawing a little whine from the reluctant, conflicted housewife.

"'Wrong' is being left to deal with my own needs for months on end while Sakura is off in the Land of Water. I love her, and I miss her touch. I can't handle being without her for so long." His hand trailed from her hip around back to her rear, giving a soft squeeze to her plump, incredibly round rear end. Hinata's ass was the utmost of squishability, and his fingers only scratched the surface as they gave a gentle little fondle to it. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

She did. Hinata was without her husband about as often; Naruto's role as Hokage meant long trips elsewhere and frequent long nights at the office. Even when he was home, he wasn't always in a condition to be indulging in her needs, which she quietly pushed to the side out of love for her husband. It was something she would just have to deal with herself, as much as she wished otherwise. "I do," she said, staring up into his eyes, fully aware that he was talking her into adultery, but each word pulled her deeper down, and she was ready to give in.

"Then do you want to experience the thrill of someone else's touch firsthand?"

"I do."


	3. Hinata Gives In

Sasuke's hands were electrifying, making Hinata hiss and shudder in guilty excitement as they seized her body. His hands settled onto her hips and she was pulled tightly against him, her lips trembling as his drew closer, as her eyes slowly shut. She could still sense his approach, feel the warmth descending upon her. She'd only ever felt Naruto's body against hers in this capacity, and Sasuke proved warmer and firmer, his frame feeling different in ways that she couldn't shake from her mind, as much as she wanted to. Or at least, as much as she thought she did; some dark, excited part of her was only lit up by the total wrongness of it, by every sense screaming at her that this wasn't right.

That was made it feel so good.

"Sasuke," Hinata said meekly as his hips brushed against hers. Her vulnerability was like blood in the water for Sasuke though, and the worryingly experienced adulterer not only kissed her, but kissed her possessively, silencing her worries with a dominant and aggressively forward approach. His arms went around her more tightly, and he could feel the way her shoulders and back eased up, the way tension left her as she lost herself in his kiss. Soft little moans followed, an undercurrent of worry beneath them as she realized what she was doing, but didn't seem to have enough of a problem with it to pull away. After all, he'd made quite apparent his advances, and her response hadn't been to shun him, but to let him approach, to admit that she wanted to. This had clearly been what she truly wanted, able to admit it or not.

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked, pulling her body tighter against his, running his hands down her back, tracing along the plump curve of her hips before grabbing handfuls of her ass through her skirt. Hinata's very full figure had only grown more full after all the years, and though she kept in shape and had long since worked off the weight of two children in the passing eighteen years since Himawari was born, her body remained plump and soft in all the right places. He bit down gently on her bottom lip as she gasped into his mouth, as his kiss consumed her and pushed her further into the lurid betrayal she was committing. "Temptation. You want this so badly."

Hinata whined in need, slowly pulling away, but his lips found her throat and peppered her with kisses and little nibbles. It left her knees weakening, the bed behind her proving so soft, so tempting. She wanted him on top of her, to feel his weight pressing her down into the mattress, to move atop her and push into her, go all out with this twisted seduction. "I want this," she shuddered, her throat rumbling against Sasuke's lips as a moan followed her words. "It's wrong, but I want you to take me. Just... just please promise me that you won't tell Naruto."

"It will be our secret. Now turn around, lean forward, and put your hands down onto the bed." His words were direct and with such conviction that Hinata nodded and did quickly as she was told. She was taken by the exhilarating wrongness of the moment and receptive to whatever it was he asked for, whatever he wanted. Admiring the view of her from behind as she leaned forward, Sasuke reached around front and began to undo the buttons of her blouse, the other fingers pushing against the skin he'd revealed from the previous button, teasing it as he worked. Her breasts were as lovely as they were large, his fingers squishing against the soft, pliable flesh and leaving her whimpering. Once the blouse was fully unbuttoned and pulled off her arms he unclasped her bra, let her tits fall free and dangle as he pressed kisses right into her back, following the definition of her spinal cord right down her body and leaving her shivering.

Hinata was alight with anticipation that pushed her worries to the side, but left her wanting to capitalize on it. If she remained wanting, she wouldn't know the satisfaction she awaited. She wanted her concerns and guilt not shoved out of view and out of mind, but utterly shattered. She had given herself to Sasuke, and she wanted to be bathed in the searing light of indulgence, to wash away any chance of regret before it could pull her from his touch. "How many women have you done this with since you were married?" she asked, biting her lip as her hands remained on the bed.

"Too many," he replied, fingers slipping into the band of her skirt and slowly pulling it down, revealing her soft thighs and the lovely curve of her plump ass. "Maybe even more than you want to know about. You might not be able to look at our friends the same way again."

"I have to know," she gasped in return as his lips found their way to the band of her panties and bit down on them, slowly tugging as his fingers pushed into her plush bottom. Her back arched, a single line of tingles running down the middle where his kisses had left little bursts of excitement for her to lavish in the sweetness of. "I already won't be able to look at myself the same way again."

"Fine, but we'll make a game out of it." His teeth sank playfully into one of her round cheeks, making her yelp out in surprise as his fingers gripped the now bared flesh of her ass. Thanks to the angle she stood at, the very bottom of her pussy was visible, and he could tell that her labia were plump and swollen, a thin layer of wetness there, indicating that she had been at least mildly horny all day, or at least since she caught him and Hanabi. "Every time you orgasm, I'll give you one more name." He didn't want her to hold back, and he knew that the best way to help her relax and let loose was to make her want to orgasm, that each time she came, she would be rewarded with another name, another little piece of fulfillment as her curiosity was sated. He'd done this enough time to have an ample amount of tricks up his sleeve, and Hinata was going to learn every one of them. "But first, I want to see how talented you are. Get down on your knees in front of me and show me how much you want this."

Without even thinking, Hinata did exactly that, turning around and getting to her knees in the same fluid motion, only realizing that she was obeying the commands of someone who was most definitely not her husband when she came face to face with his cock. When he'd taken his pants off was beyond her understanding, because it felt like his hands had been on her the whole time, but there it was, utterly bare in front of her, bigger than it had looked when it was pistoning in and out of her sister. It was so long, so thick, and it oozed pre-cum as her gasp sent a rush of hot and wet breath rushing out onto it. She was utterly naked in front of Sasuke, who was presenting his cock for her to suck and she... Oh heavens, she wanted to suck it. She shouldn't have, but 'shouldn't' was no longer a compelling reason to do anything. Curiosity was burning her up, and without a second thought she reached forward, grabbing his cock and running her hand along it. She whined as another throb sent a thick stream of pre splattering across the tops of her breasts, but the heavy groan that followed from her house guest left her eager to induce more.

"Suck on it," he suggested, the aggression eased, but his voice no less compelling. It was dominant, but without a sense of superiority or relative power, driven instead by confidence and experience. His hand reached forward, fingers running through her long, silken black hair as her blank eyes stared up at him, and despite the general lack of features to them, there was something undeniably lusty in her gaze as she stared up at him. "You don't need to struggle with admitting it's bigger than Naruto's, it's okay." His hand gently tapped her on the back of her head, urging her forward, not quite impatiently, but he could only stand to feel her breath running along his cock for so long before he needed more, and claiming the mouth of his best friend's wife was something that he couldn't hold out against for long.

Hinata's jaw trembled, fingers curling in outrage, but she did as he told her, hating that he was right, hating that she was enticed by his endowment and by the heavy allure of this whole situation. She parted her lips, pushing forward and taking his first few inches into her mouth before wrapping tightly down around his head. She sucked steadily on his shaft, eyes shut tightly as all of her internal conflicts continued to rage; she couldn't muster up the ability to look him in the eye, to feel his gaze upon her and everything that came with it, but her pussy ached with need as she tasted his pre, as she felt the warm, thick cock inside of her mouth. There was no easy way to reconcile what she was feeling, but as she pushed her head forward and began to suck him down, it felt more and more like she was much better off doing nothing of the sort.

Sasuke held softly to the back of her head, guiding it back and forth but letting her decide how fast and how deep she went. "It feels good to taste another man's cock than Naruto's, doesn't it?" he asked, toying with the issues she was clearly having, seeing the depths of hidden and dark desire. He wanted to foster those emotions, knowing that if pushed far enough, the act of adultery itself was a potent aphrodisiac; she needed only be dragged down deep enough, and Sasuke had proven himself quite an expert in the past at dragging women down to such lurid depths. "It must feel so wrong, but I bet you can't stop now that you have a taste." His hand gripped the back of her head a little tighter, and he savoured the whine that followed. "You must love how wrong this is."

Hinata's pussy ached with needy waves of heat and arousal. His words pierced her deep, but they were right. Loathe as she was to admit it, seeing him fuck Hanabi had filled her thoughts, and he had talked her into a position on her knees with ease. Everywhere he touched her was left tingling and she wanted to feel his amazing cock plunging her depths by the end of the night. Naruto was gone, but she had put up no attempt to rebuke him; she wanted this, deep down. Maybe she always had. She didn't know anymore, but he was right. She loved how wrong it felt, and her eyes slowly opened, staring up at Sasuke, meeting his gaze as she confirmed that by pushing her head forward, approving his words with moans, unable to confirm with words but certainly making sure she was heard.

"I bet you're never this slutty with Naruto. This is a new side of you, isn't it? One that's just for me." His smile only widened as he watched Hinata ease down into his grasp, surrendering to his wiles and to his advances. It wasn't even difficult, but he didn't like when it was. There was something about a married woman succumbing to the temptation readily that excited him more; they were the ones who, whether they knew it or not, were turned on by the thought of sleeping around. There was a danger to it, a risk that some found addictive, and he learned that long enough in suburban bliss turned most people into the sort to be enthralled by its pleasures. "Let's see just how slutty you'll get for me, then."

Hinata's eyes went wide as the hand on the back of her head suddenly pushed, and she found herself gagging as he drove his girthy cock down her throat, feeding her inch after inch with aggressive, reckless abandon. As she sputtered and coughed, her hands grabbed at his thighs for balance, but notably, not for leverage to try and push away. His hips joined in the fun, rocking back and forth as he steadily started to fuck the married woman's face, leaving Hinata to re-evaluate how Sasuke perceived her hospitality. And yet... It was so new, so raw. Sasuke's cock plunging down her gullet left her even wetter, even needier, and she knew that it was his plan all along, but she didn't hold that against him, finding it utterly incredible. The sensations were more than she could bear, so intense and powerful that she just allowed it, rolling with the mad pleasure and accepting what was coming.

"I always knew you were something more than you let on," Sasuke grunted, pushing against her until her nose was pressing into his neatly trimmed pubic hair, his cock all the way in her mouth and reaching down her throat, leaving her choking a little as her eyes remained flared up in delight nonetheless. "I always knew the quiet girl who stayed in the back of class and used a big coat to hide how big her tits were was secretly a big slut. I just didn't think it would take all these years for you to show it." He groaned as he savoured the tightness of her mouth, the way each moan and whimper sent sweet vibrations through his spit-soaked cock. "I've wanted to fuck you since we were kids, but now I finally have the chance, and I'm glad I waited so long. You still look amazing."

His words were such a curious and bizarre balance of compliments and insults, but it all fed into her need, swelled her arousal as she knelt there and received her facefucking. Spit had begun to drool out of her mouth, the taste of his cock leaving her salivating and the way her mouth was kept open by his thick cock keeping her from swallowing. Without warning, he withdrew, catching her off guard and leaving her gasping as his cock left her throat with a pop and then pulled further out of her mouth, leaving it drooping from the sheer force of gravity alone, glistening with her saliva. He grabbed it and gave it not only a few strokes but some much-needed aiming as he blew his load without warning right across her tits. The volume alone was enough to shock her, ample amount of semen pumping out of his shaft and splattering all over the tops of her breasts and along her shoulders, leaving them with a sticky, wet warmth that only made her squirm more, capping the facefuck off on a hot note.

"Did you like receiving your first pearl necklace from another man?" Sasuke asked, stroking her hair with a tenderness that utterly conflicted with the way he was speaking to her and the fact he had just madly pounded her face. She was still a little red, panting heavily as she took deep breaths, but beneath that ragged demeanour was a twisted little smile. Hinata responded with a nod and he followed it up with, "And does your husband know how good of a cocksucker you really are, or is that another secret between us?"

"Naruto isn't as long, and he doesn't..." She tried to find the words to put it in a way that wasn't throwing her husband under the bus. Because she did love him, and their sex life was certainly satisfying, this was just something on a whole new level. Adultery provided thrills that weren't quite a substitute for the emotional fulfillment of the arms of the man she loved, but provided a strange intermingling of cerebral and physical thrills she could see herself growing addicted to. "'Take charge' like you do. I've never deepthroated something so hard before."

"That's a shame." Sasuke smirked as he tilted his cock upward, running it across her lips. Without having to be asked, Hinata wrapped her lips around the tip and suckled on it a little as she looked needily up at him. His hand ran across the formidable length of his dick, wringing from his shaft any drops of cum left in his urethra and pushing them out into her mouth. It seemed he got a few, because Hinata quite happily swallowed them down, eyes glazing over with more wanton desire. "A slut like you deserves a good, rough fucking. You don't even know how much you love it yet. I'll actually give you a few names; I feel bad for you."

But before he did that, he needed her in position. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her up to her feet, only to just as quickly shove her down onto the bed, grabbing hold of her ankles and pulling them high into the air, marveling at how gorgeous Hinata looked on her back, her massive breasts free and plump. For her age she still had a youthful glow to her, albeit one tempered by motherly softness, forming a potent combination that left her looking utterly gorgeous. And he wanted her. Spreading her legs a little, Sasuke laid his cock down against her puffy mound, which by then was sopping wet, leaking quim down onto the bed and his ankle finding its way into a puddle of nectar she'd left during her blowjob. She needed a hard fucking, and they both knew she was about to get it.

"Are you sure you want this cock inside of you?" he teased. "It's been in so many women before. So many women that you know."

"Who?" was Hinata's ragged response, her heavy breaths making her breasts rise and fall as she stared at Sasuke, at his cock resting against her slit. As if sensing her growing desire, he started to rock back and forth, teasing his shaft between her puffy pussy lips, leaving her twisting and whimpering a little. "You said you'd tell me some names!'

"Hanabi. Ino. Temari. Tsunade." He pulled his hips back to line his cock up with her entrance, seeing no problem in rattling off a few more. He had no fear of running out, and more than that, her face lit up with a bizarre mixture of expression. She was as amazed and impressed as she was appalled and disgusted. She had no doubts that there were many more names than that, and she couldn't tell if it was something to be lauded, or a sign that he was a sex addict. Perhaps both. "Tenten. Mei Terumi. Karin... A lot with Karin, actually." Slowly, he pushed forward, deciding he'd given her enough, that he wanted to finally take her. His tip pressed against her hole, very slightly parting her folds as he teased penetration, came as close as he decided he could be to taking her without actually doing so. "Now tell me that you want it."

She nodded frantically, but Sasuke shook his head; he wanted to hear her say it. Wanted to hear her scream it. There was nothing about a nod that he could enjoy; he needed to hear her voice wracked with lust as she utterly forsook everything decent and threw herself madly into lust, not even caring about what was right and wrong anymore, so long as it felt amazing. "I need it!" she replied, exceeding his expectations in the best of ways. "Fuck, Sasuke, I don't care about what this does. It's wrong, and I shouldn't do this to Naruto, but I need to feel you inside of me. He's gone for weeks, and I have needs. Please fuck me!"

Satisfied with her answer, Sasuke decided not to keep the lady waiting, even if her words and deeds had become decidedly unladylike. His cock sank into her slicks folds with the intention of remaining buried inside of her until she could take no more, going through several orgasms without actually pulling out; he wanted her to feel his stamina in the most vivid of ways. He let his shaft sink about halfway into her slowly, watching as she grew progressively squirmier under the intense, crushing weight of pleasure, until she could take no more, at which point he slammed forward and buried the rest of his cock into her. The steady build paired with the sudden slam forward left Hinata screaming in excitement as he filled her up, taking her utterly by surprise, and now all he had to do was capitalize on it.

His thrusts were merciless and savage, Sasuke wasting no time in breaking Hinata in, driving her up the wall as all of the arousal and frustrations she'd been pushed to the brink by brought on with intense and savage force. he had no intention of being slow with Hinata; it was clear she had enough gentle already, and he wanted to show her the kind of sex she could be having, hoping that he would have with Hinata another woman whom he could have sex with on the regular behind Naruto's back. Such a prospect put the pressure on him to make sure Hinata was left breathless and satisfied, and there was no better way to do that than to fuck her raw.

Writhing on her back, Hinata shook under the weight of each hard, hilting thrust into her slick, needy pussy. Her hands spread out on the bed, and each thrust made her breasts have and shake about from the sheer force of his motions. He'd only just begun, but already she could barely recount a time she'd been fucked this hard before, she loved it. "You're right Sasuke, I'm so slutty. I've tried to be good and keep it all back because I love Naruto, but I have needs, and you've been on my mind all day. Ever since I saw you fucking Hanabi, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I can't believe I'm doing this, but it feels so good. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan to." In fact, he fucked her even harder, wanting to coax more lurid confessions from her lips, to hear her voice tilt upward into mad lust even further. He loved watching her bend, watching her surrender to her base desires as she finally admitted she had them. He couldn't fathom holding it all in for this long, but he could tell that she loved Naruto enough to change for him. But apparently she couldn't change herself fully enough, and now he was reaping the rewards of decades' sexual frustration bubbling up violently to the surface. "You're such a perfect slut, and I'm glad I could bring it out of you. Don't worry, I won't tell Naruto, but only if you're willing to make this a regular thing." He had no doubt she wanted it too. She thrashed and writhed on the bed beneath him, and the way he kept her legs up ensured that her body was angled for his cock to hammer her g-spot perfectly with each thrust, which meant that the cries never ceased. Hinata was wrapped tightly around his finger and all he had to do was enjoy the ride.

In fact, hoping that she would go further, he let go of her ankles, guiding them slowly down, and was delighted when they wrapped around his waist and she pulled him tighter against her. "Of course! I don't want this to stop, Sasuke. I want another man's cum filling me up. You're not leaving my bed tonight; I have twenty five years of feeling like an adulterous whore to make up for. I don't give a fuck what Hanabi wants, I'll work out a deal with her in the morning. Tonight, I want to be all you see." Her body tightened, heating up as she felt her dirty, ragged confession of utter betrayal wash across her body in a heated wave of bliss. She cried out, twisting as the horrible things she said about herself pushed her over the edge, and with her legs wrapped tight around Sasuke she bucked madly as she came, her pussy clenching down around his cock and milking an orgasm out of him as her body surged in fiery delight.

Watching Hinata writhe, hearing her words and her orgasmic screams, and finally the tightening of her already exquisitely clenching pussy, drove Sasuke over the edge along with her, and he gave her exactly what she wanted, adulterous cum pumping deep into her pussy, filling her with thick, hot spunk that made her howl in delight. He kept thrusting slowly until she was too gone to go anymore, the leg lock growing limp and her thrashing coming to an exhausted, slightly breathless end. "Fuck," she gasped. "A name."

"Moegi. I took all three of her cherries for her eighteenth birthday, even though she'd been saving them for Konohamaru." Sasuke didn't even let her get a break before he rolled her onto all fours, leaving Hinata whining as she realized he was going for more. She made some weary comment about his stamina as he positioned her toward the large mirror in the room, making sure she got a view of herself being fucked by a man other than her husband, and all the while, his cock remained inside of her, totally rigid, totally ready for more. "You won't know anything about stamina until you try to walk in the morning," he grabbed, pulling back and slamming into her once more, making sure her eyes were on their reflection as he got thrusting once more.

But he wasn't done there. Rather than leave her on all fours to squirm, he decided to flaunt several things at once by slipping his arms underneath hers, hooking them and pulling them up, lifting her upper body and letting her watch as the resumed violation of her pussy made her breasts bounce wildly. It caught Hinata's eyes quickly; she couldn't help but watch them in the mirror, see the full extent of how each shove into her dripping cunt made her entire body tremble. "Oh shit, you're going to go all night... I've never been fucked this hard before. Or in front of a mirror."

"But now you see how much of a whore you look," he noted. And he was right; Hinata's hair was a mess, cheeks still pink, the pearl necklace beginning to dry a little as it remained on her skin, and she could see plenty more cum seeping from the edges of the thick penetration of her twat, thinned out a little by her nectar as it too leaked out. "Your tits are so big, and I bet Naruto doesn't pay them the attention they deserve, does he?" He too loved watching them heave as he pounded her; they were so lovely, big and reminding him of when he fucked Tsunade. Plump and yet still totally perky and lovely; they were a real treasure.

"He gropes them a lot, but he doesn't do much else. W-why, is there something you want to do to them?'

"A lot of things." Sasuke smirked as he kept the fiery slamming up, having to speak over the noisy, frantic slapping of his hips against her plump, jiggling ass. "I want you to wake me up with a titfuck in the morning. I want the first thing I feel to be these fat things wrapped around my cock, okay? Will you do that for me?" He wanted to test how gone she was, even if it was clear in her face that she was his now, that she would do anything for him. He groaned as her pussy leaked, the sticky and slick mixture of their combined fluids trickling out of her and running down his balls, leaving him with a strange sensation that made him squirm. He made a mental note of having her lick them clean before she went to bed, assuming he didn't fuck her into pure exhaustion first. It was a bit of a toss-up at that point

"Of course I will!" she shouted in delight, eyes widened and glazed over as her body wound up toward another intense orgasm. "Oh fuck, I'd do anything for you Sasuke, just name it. I'd do anything you asked me to as long as you kept this between us. E-even if it was to have a threesome with you and Hanabi! I'd fuck my sister if you told me to, I don't even care anymore. I just need more!'

Sasuke was legitimately surprised by that confession, by the admission of being just that gone. He didn't think Hinata was capable of sinking to these depths, but he hardly had a complaint about how eager she was to please. "Is Hanabi the furthest you'll go?" he asked, his cock driving into her extra hard, his slick balls slapping forward and smacking against her clit. "Or would you even suck my cum out of your daughter's pussy if I told you to? If I fucked you while I did?"

His vulgar line of questioning, with all of its heavy implications and twisted delights, the threat of plunging her even further into debauchery than she already was with his cock slamming into her soiled pussy as she watched her cum-streaked breasts flop violently about, was enough to push her hurtling over the edge once more. Her sudden orgasm was the affirmative answer he was looking for; she truly would do anything for him, and he wanted to test that, wanted to drive her over the edge and push her into depths of debauchery that would almost be new ground for him too. But for the moment, his more pressing concern was in the clenching of her pussy, and in pumping another hot load into her that left her howling in delight.

Sasuke let her fall limply onto her stomach, trembling and shivering breathlessly as he lay atop her. He was going to need a second's recovery this time too, and decided to savour the moment by seizing her mouth and feeling her kiss. Despite the slowly setting in exhaustion that came with Hinata's utter satisfaction, she met the kiss without shame or worry. "Sakura is going to love you," he groaned.


	4. Himawari's Birthday

The day before Himawari's birthday had been deemed a spa day for the Uzumaki ladies and Aunt Hanabi. Sasuke had initially expected to have the house to himself, but Hinata was insistent that he join them, considering that the spa accommodations included a night's hotel stay. Since that fateful night where Sasuke had shown Hinata the thrills of cheating, he'd found himself working overtime to keep two sisters with voracious appetites happy, and he was doing much better at it than he'd expected he could; Hanabi was a minx whose desires seemed endless, and once her inner slut was awakened, Hinata turned out to be a rather sexual creature as well. He managed, but he knew that the matter of who would be the lucky girl to have him in their hotel room would be a matter decided at the very last minute and potentially with some arguing.

But the day offered up enough pleasures that he pushed those worries out of mind. Although the realm of facial masks weren't quite his thing, an all day pass ensured he was able to enjoy focused massages on virtually every part of his body, tending at long last to all of the aches he'd developed over the years. His wife and her medical knowledge kept those pains at bay most of the time, but she'd been gone long enough that old aches resurged, pushed away once more by the firm, kneading hands of expert masseuses, and it was the greatest relief he could have fathomed. All the worries of looking after Naruto's family and what may happen that night left him as he took a day to finally relax. He didn't even hit on the lovely woman giving him a massage; he was that intent on just taking a lazy day for himself.

That night, he was surprised to find out over dinner that Hinata and Hanabi were not going to be fighting over him after all, but that the best spa treatments in fact involved going well past midnight; something about the benefits of moonlight that Sasuke found himself utterly uninterested in beyond the mere disbelief of the lunacy. But in some ways, he supposed it was a bit of a relief; it meant not having to be the centerpiece of an argument between two sisters who both wanted him to squander his day of relaxation and end up sore all over again.

So instead of spending his night balls deep in a Hyuuga sister, Sasuke chose to spend his night relaxing at the spa's hot spring. It was a delightful change of pace, sitting in the mostly empty mens' onsen-there were very few men staying at the resort, it seemed-and just unwinding. As much as his past few days had proven almost utterly devoid of stress, there still seemed to be a sense that he should relax and savour the utter silence and stillness of just leaning back and escaping any worries at all. It was cathartic in its total emptiness, in the bliss of silence. He savoured it while it lasted.

He'd lost track of what time it was when he got up from the hot water; the mens' onsen was empty at that point, and Sasuke was ready to turn in as well, to flop down into the room that had been rented for him as a mere formality, but which it seemed he would end up in anyway. Not that he fully minded, of course; it would be a nice, blissfully empty way to end his day of nothing with more nothing, and such a day sounded nice to him. Hearkened back to his days of aimless travel, where he would sometimes settle by a nice, quiet waterfall and just enjoy a few days of silence with only himself as company. What better way to cap that off than with slipping into an admittedly much more luxurious bed than his sleeping bag ever was-when it was intact, which it spent most of his travels being not-and spending his night as he'd spent his day?

Walking out of the hot spring, he started toward the exit of the area, grabbing his towel from the floor and slowly pulling it around himself-there was no need to be dressed with nobody around him, or even to hurry so long as he was covered up by the time he reached the exit to the area. Or so he thought; rounding the corner, Himawari came by with only a towel wrapped around her body and plenty of cleavage exposed-she took after her mother in many ways. But it wasn't what her towel covered that intrigued either of them; Sasuke had only just pulled the towel against his backside, not even having closed it by the time Himawari caught a glimpse of the totally naked ninja, muscular and dripping wet as he came out of the water, with his formidable cock dangling limp between his legs, impressive even while completely soft. It left her blushing as she stared at it, unable to even pry her eyes away.

"O-oh," she said softly, blushing as Sasuke finally covered up and her eyes quickly snapped up to meet his. "I-I'm sorry, I thought this was the... I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She began to pace away from him, face turning bright as her hair swayed to cover the embarrassment on her face. She'd taken after her mother in more and more ways with each passing year; her hair had grown out long and straight, and her full body had the same curves Hinata did at her age of-

Oh.

It was just past midnight.

Himawari had just turned eighteen.

Most people would have been more worried about seeing their friend's daughter in such a light, but Sasuke was not most men. He was an oversexed maniac with a bit of a skewed perception on a lot of things even in the blissful calm of domestic life, and as far as 'honour' went with his friend... Any adherence to such rules or codes of conduct went out the window the second he blew his load all over Hinata's tits. He was unchained and shameless, and knowing he had nobody else to spend the night with, and given the precarious situation around them, how could he not?

"No, it's okay," he said, reaching for her hand and taking it, which left the girl gasping. Sasuke was quickly getting the feeling that Naruto's daughter had a thing for him by the way she reacted. "We're just relaxing, right? It's okay, there's nobody else here, you can stay here if you'd like. It would probably be safer, and hey, it's your birthday now, right? Why spend it alone?"

Himawari squirmed a little on her feet, but she found herself nodding, turning back to Sasuke with as feigned and forced a smile as she had ever given, but at the same time her joy was overbearing. She had just seen him naked, and now he was inviting her to sit in the onsen with him even if it was the mens' one. Maybe she was just reading too much into things, but she really couldn't help but imagine that there was something written between the lines. "Yeah, I turned eighteen a few minutes ago! I was coming to celebrate that actually, but sitting in the womens' onsen instead of the kids one, but I guess I got the wrong door."

"Well, let this be your first time breaking the rules as an adult then," Sasuke said, leading a swooning Himawari toward the hot spring, settling into the water with her. They both slowly settled down against the wall, and Sasuke slowly unraveled his towel, granting some measure of privacy by the water. "So, I realize we haven't spoken very much while I've been over, it's mostly been your mother telling me things that you've done."

"Mom is very proud of me. Sometimes it's a little embarrassing, I know... She keeps going sometimes." She blushed, averting her gaze a little as she sat beside him, mostly trying to avoid looking for his cock beneath the water and the layer of steam that lingered atop it. She couldn't believe she was in this situation, and could barely contain her excitement.

"No, I think it's good. You're a great girl, Himawari, you deserve parents who are going to be proud of everything you can do." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rather than merely holding onto her, he began to knead her shoulder, giving her a soft massage that made her squirm a little bit as her own towel remained firmly wrapped around her body. "But she's never mentioned anything about boys. Which doesn't make a lot of sense to me, because you're a beautiful, smart girl... You could have any boy you want."

"N-not any," she stammered, having only really ever had one boy in mind; Sasuke. "But no, I've never had a boyfriend before. I haven't even kissed one. It's just always been..." She gasped a little as his other hand pressed to her opposite shoulder, his massage now a lot more heavy and forward against her, and not in a bad way either. "Ah, that feels really nice."

Sasuke easily guided the birthday girl to face away from him, and he undid the tie of her towel around her back, pulling it loose and exposing her naked body to the hot water fully as he began to give her a steady, very firm back massage. "You haven't even kissed a boy?" he asked, feigning disbelief as he hid his wolfish smile; she was rather easy to play along, being kind and supportive to her as his hands slowly trailed down her back. Her crush on him was obvious, and he knew exactly how to continue to play the situation to his benefit, which he intended to do with almost cutthroat glee. "So then, you don't really know very much about your body, do you?"

Himawari whimpered a little at the implication, at the 'inadvertent' remark about her abilities. She wanted Sasuke so badly, very aware of the fact that as an adult now, there was nothing legally wrong about being with him, but his words left her feeling like she wouldn't be good enough to please the crush she'd been pining after longer than was healthy. "I-I know about my body just fine. Just because a girl doesn't experiment with other people doesn't mean she isn't experiment wi-with herself." The implications left her cheeks burning; she was getting a bit carried away in her defense, giving a bit too much information, and the whole thing left her so woefully shy and embarrassed.

Slowly working his hands down, Sasuke had made his way to the small of her back, fingers pressing into her wide hips as his thumbs worked the small of her back over. "Of course. Any girl is going to be curious and experiment with herself a little bit. I didn't mean to imply you weren't. Just that, you still have your first time ahead of you. And it should be with somebody special, shouldn't it?" He smirked, leaning toward her a little, his hands drifting forward to run along Himawari's inner thighs. As his body inched against her, he pressed his now very rigid cock tip against her back, still not being forward or vulgar. He had to handle this seduction with some measure of tenderness and finesse, even if he wanted nothing more than to claim every cherry of the Uzumaki girl and revel in the utter debauchery his favour to Naruto had opened up.

"It should," she whimpered, legs squirming as he touched her, making very obvious how much she wanted him. "A-and I do have a boy in mind, but he's not really available. It's hard to explain, but he's sort of... He loves another girl, and I don't think he even really looks at me in the way that-ah! Sasuke!" Himawari gasped as his fingers drew inward and brushed against her mound, which was quivering and slick with need and anticipation under the intense pressure of the circumstances surrounding her massage. "But you're..."

"I'm a lot of things. But right now, I'm looking at a beautiful girl who just turned eighteen, and I can't think of anything better to give her than a night with the man she loves." He smirked, leaning forward and pecking her cheek. "It's me, isn't it? I've seen the way you look at me, how embarrassed you are whenever your mom tells me about you. I recognize the signs."

"Y-yes, it's you," Himawari confessed, squirming as his fingertips continued to dance along her entrance. "I never thought you would even notice me, but I've been smitten with you since I was a little girl, and I guess I just never grew out of it. But you're still so handsome, and I can't stop thinking about you. If you would please be my first, Sasuke, it would make me the happiest girl in Konoha."

Sasuke nodded, leaning against her firmly and pressing more kisses into her cheek. "I just wanted you to confirm it." Slowly, he turned her around to face him, his hands gripping her thighs gently as he watched her, blushing, smiling, biting her lip as she stared at his naked body; even with his cock obscured by the water, the amazing shape he kept himself in left him quite a treat for the eyes. "I promise to make this the happiest night of your life, and I'm going to show you everything you've ever wanted to know." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips gently to hers, and he could feel the sharp breath she sucked in against his mouth. "And everything you've waited to learn with me."

Himawari leaned forward and excitedly kissed the married man, realizing as she did so that he was precisely that. No, that he was more. Her parents' closest friend. A parent in his own right. And there she was, barely legal, throwing herself at him, and against all odds, he was receptive to her advances, kissing her back and seemingly very excited to be with her. It was utterly perplexing, but she didn't want to shirk away from it, didn't want to question any of the impossible luck she was staring down for fear it would disappear if she did so. This was her one chance at fulfilling her fantasies, and she would be an idiot if she pulled away from it.

His fingers teased her entrance as he whispered softly into the frantic kiss, "Touch me. I want you to feel it, and learn how to hold it. It's alright, I'm patient." He was as supportive as he could possibly have been, letting her reach nervously forward to grasp his cock, the mighty member twitching in her grasp and making her yelp. But she didn't pull her hand away, running her grasp along it excitedly. She was more than smitten by this point, and he could feel just how much her thirst had gone from a little girl's crush to a woman's desire as a single hooked finger sank into her. She was slick and tight, and the sweet moan that came from the thick and calloused finger rubbing along her inner walls was the sweetest and most innocent sound he had ever heard.

"You feel amazing," she moaned, and it wasn't clear whether she meant his finger or his cock, but both were certainly applicable. She shivered as his probing digit made very clear that he had more experience fingering a girl than she did, and that he was the key to unlocking her body's most intense sensations. Not wanting to seem like she was slacking behind, she in turn wrapped her hands around his cock and started to clumsily stroke, leaning back into his kiss and refusing to let his lips go, at least until she'd had her fill. When that would have been was beyond her, but she wasn't ready to stop until it felt like she'd had enough.

"So do you," Sasuke replied. Himawari's gorgeous body, with her perky and bouncing breasts and her supple, unsullied curves, was a delicious treat. He'd spent so long with women his age that he had forgotten the thrill of a youthful glow, a doe-eyed virgin who still didn't know very much, who he could teach. As much as he enjoyed corrupting, he enjoyed teaching as well; easing a girl into her sexuality comfortably, being tender and kind as he let her feel the pleasures her body could offer her.

The corruption could come later.

But Himawari found herself wanting more than just a finger. "I want you inside of me," she whispered. "I know it's so quick and it's a lot, and that my friends tell me it's best to go down on each other first, but... I-it's my birthday, Sasuke, so can you please take my virginity?"

It was a call to action Sasuke had no intention of denying. He withdrew his finger and reached for Himawari's hips, giving her one last kiss before he helped guide her up to her feet and onto the side wall of the onsen; they were in deep enough that as he stood, he was level with her, his cock lined up perfectly with her needy snatch. Sasuke stared longingly at the panting Himawari, at the heaving of her breasts with each ragged breath, and she looked like a young Hinata in ways that were almost eerie, but allowed him to experience the closest he'd ever get to having sex with a young and in her prime Hinata, locking her down for decades of debauchery behind Naruto's back.

He wouldn't lose the same opportunity with their daughter, twisted a thought as that was.

Pushing forward, Sasuke slowly eased his cock into the virginal girl, who was as tight as he'd expected her to be. Which was to say, immensely; enough for him to press into her and groan against her lips as they seized one another tightly, holding close to each other as slowly, inch by inch, Sasuke worked his way into Himawari, soaking in all of her delighted moans and feeling her fingers tighten against his back. "I love you," he groaned slowly, perhaps cruel for saying such things, but it was what she wanted to hear, and he wanted her birthday to be amazing. And perhaps, on some level, he did adore her, the same way he loved every woman he slept around with.

"I love you too," she said happily, breath racing as she whined in utter delight. His hips pressed into hers and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, locking him inside of her as she shuddered, full to a point that she could hardly bear, and yet nothing had ever felt as good as this feeling that she was about to burst. It didn't matter; Sasuke Uchiha was balls deep inside of her, and it was every dream come true. She would have given the world for it, after all. And yet, even that sensation, of her love's cock hilted within her, paled in comparison to what she felt as he pushed back and eased his way back in, the thrust setting her body aflame and leaving her shivering and screaming.

Himawari was a tougher girl than she let on, and Sasuke wanted to savour that, wanted to push her a little further and lock this night into her memories forever, and into his as well. He couldn't do that with her sitting on the edge of a hot spring, moaning and stationary; good sex by the standards of a virgin too smitten to know any better, but not something he could take person pride in as a sex addict gone way too far. He grabbed her legs, unraveling them from his waist and pulling them up over his shoulders, his arm reaching for the small of her back and supporting her, ensuring that she remained upright as he started to thrust a little faster, working the squirming black-haired girl from a more intense angle, one that made sure she felt his cock as much as possible as it ground against her g-spot.

Her grip grew tighter. "It feels amazing," she moaned, this new position putting enough of a distance between them that Sasuke could admire the way her ample double C-cup breasts bounced excitedly, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. She took after her mother in many ways, and one day she would have the same plump, soft endowments as she did, but for now, her breasts, though smaller, were much perkier and firmer, not having yet been through two pregnancies and all the years Hinata had. They were a delight, and he was all too glad to grope her, fondling the bouncing breast as he continued to thrust.

"You're so tight," Sasuke groaned, staring at the delighted look upon Himawari's face as he railed her, building up speed steadily until he was outright fucking the girl, the moment remaining gentle only by his lack of vulgarity and by the way she stared at him torn between lust and love in a way that was so intensely pure. She didn't yet understand how he saw her, how he would push her and twist her, or even the things he did to her mother. The things he'd used Himawari as ammunition for in his seduction of her mother, which now suddenly seemed like a reality he could enjoy.

Their moans dueled with the fleshy slapping noises of his thrusts as they writhed, and yet Himawari found herself guiltily and gluttonously seeking even more. "I want it harder, Sasuke," she whined, rolling her head back as his cock hammered against her g-spot. The thrusts were harder than she could have imagined, but she knew there was more yet. "So much harder. I-I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked a girl before."

Such a request was impossible; Himawari was solid and strong, but not that strong. But he didn't have to let her know how hard he could go if he kicked it up a notch, and he knew exactly how to do that. His hands cupped her ass as he lifted her up, a quick leak lifting him up out of the pool as he began to walk Himawari toward the wall, all the while continuing to thrust upward into her in an impressive display of balance. Her body had nowhere to brace against and it left her heaving, breasts more excited than ever in the process. But it paled in comparison to when he had her against the wall, when he tightened her legs' hold on his shoulders and gave it to her as hard as he felt she could take.

And it was hard. Really fucking hard. Hard enough that Himawari was howling in mad, unfettered lust as his cock slammed into her time and again, strong enough to leave her knowing she'd be aching come the morning even if he stopped right that instant, and yet the look of utter lust upon her face, the crazed look of someone whose up to their neck in more pleasure than they could have ever imagined before, said that she wanted it to keep going. And so he did, until she literally couldn't take any more, until she was screaming and orgasming and her heated body simply hit its peak. She shivered, pussy dripping onto the floor as she writhed in ecstasy between his body and the wall, two firm and unyielding surfaces to rub madly against. Feeling her pussy clenching even tighter around his cock than normal was Sasuke's quick undoing in turn, and he had never been happier to give a girl her first creampie than when he pumped Himawari full of a day's pent-up seed until it was leaking out of her sloppy, deflowered cunt and right down onto the floor. He'd broken her in perhaps more than he should have.

But he did more than that. He kept her there, leaning forward and kissing the girl through all of her ragged attempts to suck down a needy breath. She was gone, but he wasn't too surprised by that. "Did you enjoy your gift?" he asked.

She couldn't even speak, so she just nodded.

"Good. Then you belong to me now, Himawari. I'm not just your first; I'm your boyfriend. No other boys are allowed to have you, and we're going to continue this when we get back to Konoha, understand?"

Another nod, this one with a giant smile plastered across his face.

"And, if you can find your breath, we'll continue up in your room, too." Sasuke couldn't believe it, but he had gone for a hat trick. Mother, daughter, and aunt were all now quite slavishly adoring of his cock, and even before he had pulled out of Himawari, he was thinking about all of the angles he could play such an amazing turn of events to his lusty, oversexed advantage.


	5. Family Bonding

Charming the Hyuuga/Uzumaki ladies had been one of the most startlingly easy things Sasuke had done, but he'd expected there to be at least some difficulty to advancing into the next stage of the plan he had accidentally stumbled into with confidence once he'd spent a night balls deep in his affair's daughter. In the palm of his hand was a repressed housewife suddenly very willing to embrace her inner slut and decadent appetites, her sultry and single sister, and a barely legal daughter smitten with him and willing to do everything, and there was only one logical way to act on such an arrangement; an orgy.

But Hanabi knew no boundaries, Hinata couldn't say no to anything Sasuke asked if he did it with his cock pressed against her plump ass, and Himawari was down for whatever she thought may impress him. Which led to the lucky man sitting on the bed, all three women knelt down hungrily in front of him. In the middle sat Hanabi, all lean, slight curves dripping with sensuality, while to her left the incredibly plump and matronly Hinata came off like an uncaged animal of pure lust finally set free and pushed into depravity whose only limit wash is own, and to her right, a not-quite-as-curvaceous but still very full-bodied Himawari, brimming with youthful glow and an innocence that had survived several nights of servicing Sasuke Uchiha, which was in its own incredible way commendable.

"Who first?" Sasuke asked with a smile, his massive cock throbbing in delight at the situation, at the three black-haired beauties all very different kinds of appealing and eager, but all of whom wanted nothing more than to feel him pounding them raw. Oh what a feeling it was to be stared at in such a way by their lusty eyes.

"Can I go first, please?" Himawari asked, looking over toward her aunt and mother with wide eyes, knowing that she could play the favorite card and get her way. It was actually a rather devious move that Sasuke was incredibly proud of, the glimmer of playfulness flashing briefly across her face before being lost amid a look of genuine pleading. She was playing the adults like a fiddle, acting like the little girl, and it worked perfectly; Hinata and Hanabi both began to play her with assurances that of course she could, that she could use the practice and that Hinata wanted nothing in the world more than for her daughter to be happy.

"Except to get fucked too," the housewife added under her breath, biting her lip as she looked back toward the thick, meaty cock between Sasuke's legs. That thing had made her willing to do some terrible things, but all of them had proven very worth it so far.

Sasuke took Himawari by the hand and pulled her up in front of him, turning her around to face her aunt and mother as he slipped his legs out from underneath him and sat her down into his lap. His lips pressed into her shoulder as he groaned lowly, "Sit down in my lap," encouraging her to take the initiative and seize her own pleasure. Himawari had come quite far in the days since he'd started fucking her, really coming into her own sexually and gaining the confidence she now needed to take the initiative and really get down and dirty with Sasuke. Grabbing hold of his throbbing cock, she sank down eagerly into his lap, moaning as his cock slowly spread her open. He'd refused the girls' sexual advances all day to make sure everyone was intensely horny and had the energy to go all night together, and now it was high time to reap the reward of holding out on them.

Himawari pressed down until there was no cock left to take, until the girthy shaft was buried entirely inside of her and stretching her out. But she was used to being full of cock by now, and her response was to begin bouncing frantically against Sasuke, pressing needily into his back as kisses continued to pepper her shoulder and run along her back, constant and steady in their possessive flurries. He kept up a steady approach to adoring her with kisses, knowing that each woman required a different hand, a steady stream of their own tailor-suited affection. For Himawari, that meant a focus on romancing her, on slowly coaxing the confident woman out of the girl still uncertainly lingering in her childhood, needing the hand of the man she'd loved for years to help her come out of her shell. He wouldn't say the nasty things to her that he said to her mother or aunt, lacking the utter rawness of his dirty talk with Hanabi or the humiliating mockery that made Hinata's pussy drip.

But what was left was a confident Himawari who knew exactly what she wanted, sexually. Once she got moving, she didn't stop doing so, bouncing in his lap with a pep and energy that only youth could provide. Moving back and forth, she moaned, needily arching her back and pressing up against her lover, even if he was more than twice her age, even if he was a friend of her parents'. Perhaps because of those things, in fact; it added an allure, a wrongness, a sense that she was a naughty little minx in training, except with only one man she would ever conceive of being with. Her incredibly targeted sexual desires were Sasuke's intense benefit, but he was going to use that chance for good, rather than to hurt her.

Hinata and Hanabi watched in awe as Himawari bounced on Sasuke's cock, meeting his upward thrusts drilling into her. So consumed by their own lust, quickly their gaze fell onto the heaving C-cup breasts, so enticing and irresistible, and the two sisters were drawn forward, grabbing Himawari's breasts and leaning forward to suck on her puffy pink nipples as they looked up at Himawari and Sasuke behind her. The result was Himawari pushing even harder back against Sasuke, moaning as her mother and aunt lavished her sensitive breasts with oral attention, which paired amazingly with the thick cock slamming balls deep into her each time she came down onto it. The womens' show of incestuous lust proved a potent turn-on for both lovers. For Himawari, it was crossing boundaries she had never imagined stepping over, but which proved amazing to be beyond. For Sasuke, it was the incredible sign that he had perverted and corrupted this family, pushed them to something utterly incredible and driven by pure need.

Himawari's hands reached to run through the soft black hair of her mother and aunt. Her own, the longest of the bunch, was a bit more coarse than theirs, owing to her father's genes, but she could still something utterly familial beneath her fingertips as she urged them to press into her breasts, to lick and suck freely at her heaving breasts. "It feels so good," she moaned, leaning her head back to rest it on Sasuke's shoulder as he nibbled at her neck. "I never thought you would do this kind of thing, mom. You always seemed so safe and boring in everything." But there was no response from Hinata save for a little smile of her eyes as they peered up at her daughter; she hadn't imagined herself doing such a thing either, but Sasuke had been quite a potent and corruptive force in pushing her into realms she could never fathom, and incest only seemed like the next step down.

The relentless thrusts of Sasuke's hips slamming upward into Himawari left both of them utterly aflame, the inexperienced young girl making up for lack of stamina in pure, clenching tightness, and in the way her pussy leaked down onto his thighs and his balls, utterly slick as he hammered into her. She was dripping, as were all three of the Hyuuga women, consumed by need and lust, but at the moment none were more needy than the girl bouncing on his mammoth cock, biting her lip and pressing needily back into him as the addition of relatives to suck on her tits gave her an even more intense sense of utter bliss than she had known yet, and she thought Sasuke had shown her everything.

He wasn't even come close.

"I love you, Sasuke!" Himawari cried, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast, leaving her dripping messily all over the pace as she bucked her hips frantically, soon rewarded with a groan as his cock throbbed and erupted inside of her, spilling forth copious amounts of hot, thick cum that pumped deep into her spasming pussy; Sasuke couldn't resist the way she clamped down on him. For such a thick-bodied girl who had most certainly inherited her mother's hips, she was incredibly tight and only got tighter during orgasm, leaving Sasuke delighted as she fell still against him.

"I love you too, Himawari," he said into her ear before easing her up from his lap. "Lie down a little bit in front of me please, I know what I want to do next. Hinata, present."

Sasuke knew that the best way to get Hinata to cooperate was to order her around, to prey on the perverted submissive streak she had, to serve a man other than her husband like a dutiful and loyal whore. Hinata thought nothing of getting down on all fours, raising her plump ass high into the air as she showed her needy pussy off to Sasuke. "I want it so badly," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder at him, at the cock covered in her daughter's juices. She was getting fucked by a man who had just cummed inside of her daughter. She should have been repulsed and disgusted, but instead, she leaked even more all over her thighs at the thought of it.

"Not there," Sasuke said with a wicked smirk, slapping her round, soft ass and enjoying the way it jiggled. Himawari provided the firm curves of a young woman who kept in incredible shape and just happened to be stacked, but Hinata had grown softer over the years, adding to her already very well endowed frame. "I want that thick, juicy ass." Another slap drew a gasp from the housewife's lips, but she nodded, tilting her hips down and letting him press his throbbing, slick cock between her cheeks. "And do you remember what you confessed to me on our first night?'

"A-a lot of things," Hinata said, looking forward, to Himawari lying on her back right in front of her. She remembered it vividly, the very words he had taunted her with as she confessed to secretly wanting to be a slut and how much she wanted him. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"Eat my cum out of your daughter's pussy while I fuck you," he said, smirking as he finally fulfilled long-time dream of his. He had gone on many nearly legendary sexual exploits, but never had he been able to say that line in earnest, and he had always wanted to. To help drive home that point, he pulled her cheeks apart and rammed his cock right up Hinata's ass, making her howl in twisted delight as she pitched forward, burying her face without a second's hesitation between her daughter's firm thighs and licking at the sloppily fucked hole before her, her daughter's puffy labia spread and a trickle of pearly white leaking from her pink hole. "Hanabi," he added, "Push her head in tight and make sure she does her job as hard as she can. It would be so sad if she didn't make her first time eating her daughter's pussy into a memorable one for both of them."

Licking her lips as she absolutely adored the raw perversion Sasuke was flaunting, which reminded her of the old days of bad boy hero worship, Hanabi grabbed her older sister's hair and pushed her head harder between her niece's thighs, all the while watching in delight as Sasuke began to thrust, slamming deep into Hinata's ass and making the plump cheeks shake violently from the powerful slams he got right down to. It was a merciless and quick fucking, as though he hadn't actually missed a beat after fucking the woman's daughter. Sasuke got right down to business on Hinata's poor ass, and for Hanabi, it was quite a treat to watch. "Fuck her so hard she can't walk straight tomorrow!"

Going from one incredibly tight hole to another, Sasuke hadn't been surprised to learn that Hinata hadn't done much anal before; her sex life had certainly not been bland, but clearly it lacked a certain sense of adventure. One that Sasuke was all too glad to offer up to her as he fucked her tight, plump back door loose. He was determined to electrify her sex life and give her all of the thrills, kinky and fairly mundane, that her intensely vanilla marriage had denied her, and he wasn't surprised at all by the results. "I knew a fat-assed closet pervert like you would love anal," he taunted, grunting as his hips mercilessly smacked against her ass, although the intense bouncing and jiggling of his hips crashing into her rear end was no substitute for the slaps he continued to bring down, playing rough and vulgar with Hinata as he gave her exactly what she wanted and needed.

In terms of approach, Sasuke played the game of balancing between humiliation and passion, able to tell that she got off hard to the wrongness of how he touched her and spoke to her, the way that he proved such a different beast than her husband. It was where the excitement came from, the intense, raw sensation that electrified her; she had a massive adultery kink, and wanted the roughest, dirtiest, most filthy sex she could get. So Sasuke made a note of giving it to her hard; the raw fucking of her ass proved just what she needed to be left screaming into her daughter's pussy, the incest and the act of eating his creampie right out of her own daughter providing precisely the sort of intense and thoroughly wrong edge that she needed to be left aflame.

Even though she wasn't fingering herself, Hinata knew that she was going to get off from her ass getting fucked, and with that confidence kept in mind, she grabbed hold of her daughter's thighs, holding them spread apart as she dove in, mining the tart, soaked pussy deep with her tongue to lick up every last drop of cum she could get. Sasuke's seed was almost at a point of need for Hinata, a potent addiction she was always eager to get her fix of, corrupted the most by virtue of having the furthest to fall. She hadn't even known that he was going to fuck her daughter until she stepped into her daughter's room after the late night massages to wish her daughter a happy birthday, only to find her received a coached blowjob lesson on her knees. Save for the jealousy that she felt for not being able to swallow his cock that night, she had no problems with Sasuke fucking Himawari. And were she to have any, his cock pounding her raw while she was on all fours would likely have pushed those objections well out of mind.

So she held nothing back as she devoured her daughter's pussy, moaning as she pressed back into Sasuke's hips, seeking more of the salty treat that she was licking right out of Himawari, who moaned and bucked madly, rubbing at her breasts. Hanabi's hand kept her head in place, rubbing her nose right into her daughter's pubes as she was thoroughly used, almost to humiliating levels, by her family and her affair, and yet she adored every solitary moment of what was happening to her. It was so many intense sexual experiences she had never thought she would ever know before rolled up into one incredible moment, making up for years of painfully vanilla housewife routines by being more adventurous than she could have ever fathomed.

Sasuke came first this time, unable to resist the tight allure of her round ass wrapped tight around his cock. He slammed forward to bury himself balls deep into her plump bottom as his cock erupted, pumping spurt after spurt deep into the howling woman, unable to hold back in the face of her ass getting cummed inside of as she made a mess of her thighs and of the bed beneath, shivering and on fire as her moans were muffled by her daughter's folds, her body utterly consumed by the pleasure Sasuke had induced. She was becoming more and more addicted to the pleasure he had to offer, the kinky, filthy thrill of every wrong thing he had her do, and she was utterly uncaring about whether it was right or not.

Hanabi was almost ready to push her sister out of the way and take her place proudly, and when the voluptuous Hyuuga sister shifted off to the side with her daughter, the slender sister was almost immediately down on all fours for Sasuke, sticking her needy, quivering pussy up in the air for him as she buried her head down into the bed, wanting to get fucked raw and hard right between her legs. "I might not have the curves, but we both know I can do stuff neither of these two can."

Sasuke nodded, giving her firm ass a hard slap as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back, slamming her down onto his cock rather than pushing forward. The bed did a poor job of muffling her needy cries as he yet again wasted no time building up to anything; he wanted to fuck, and he would treat the last Hyuuga girl he'd needed to break in for the day to the same rapid, brutal treatment the other two had. It was the only fair way to go, really, subjecting her to the same pounding rhythm that Hanabi's sister and niece had been given, left a creampied, breathless wreck by the time his cock pulled out of her. Not that it would signify the end of the night; oh no, things were just beginning for the house guest, who had taken the role of man of the house in the most strange and vulgar of ways.

Of the three Hyuuga girls, Hanabi was a bit of a tricky case. Even though the little minx could take his worst, he didn't usually go as vulgar or rough with her as he did with Hinata, who reveled in the rawness of everything he did. It was a more playful and teasing approach; the sex was utterly savage, of course, because she was the only person in the house with even close to as much experience with the depraved and sleeping around with everyone who caught her fancy, but he didn't call her a slut, didn't hurl remarks about how much she loved it; they were two adults who adored sex and adored it hard, and it was all they needed. Perhaps not as special as the adulterous domination of Hinata or the role of the older lover with Himawari that, granted, seemed utterly at odds with the presentation given when he ordered her mother to eat her out, but it was no less incredible for it.

Leaning against either side of him, the mother and daughter pressed into his body, pecking at his cheeks and neck as they whimpered, both still very needy and wanting attention. And he couldn't deny them anything. "Throw it back faster," he said sternly to Hanabi, releasing her hips and delivering a swift strike to her perky bottom before reaching the hands down between Hanabi and Hinata's legs, reaching around from behind to start rubbing at their pussies as he leaned in to kiss Hinata first, peppering her with pecks and dirty talk, drilling her with questions about how much she loved the taste of her daughter's cunt and how much he loved the idea of a woman so depraved and slutty that she could have sex with Himawari if commanded to. Then over to Himawari, who he lavished with praise for being so good and talking about how much he wanted her to feel good, which was why he introduced her and her mother to the pleasures they could find together.

Keeping three women happy was a very tall order, but if anybody could do it, Sasuke Uchiha could. His hips slammed forward into Hanabi, who was experienced enough to keep steady even as he slammed into her again and again, pushing back in turn as she moaned, loving the way his cock throbbed inside of her as it slammed down deep. Perhaps as deep as a cock could go inside of her, which was the most delightful feeling in the world, she felt. Being so utterly full of thick, aching cock that could, at any moment, fill her with its molten payload and leave her body alight. Sasuke provided not only the convenience of a steady fuck and not having to flirt around at a bar only to discover the guy she brought home was packing three inches. He had experience to greatly overwhelm hers, and in some strange way she even felt like she was learning something, picking up more expertise. A better slut for being fucked by him.

The moans of three Hyuuga women, one into his mouth at all times as he kissed back and forth between mother and daughter, was one of the most potent sensations he could have imagined. There was something raw about it, about the incestuous orgy broken out all around him and the way it proved to be something so far beyond any foursome he'd been in before. He could remember the last one well, with Temari bouncing on his cock while Sakura licked his balls and her clit at the same time and Ino pressed her needy twat against his face. It had been an incredible way to see Sakura off for her trip to Kiri. But this was something else. So much more decadent and vulgar, with Hinata's mouth tasting like her daughter's pussy and her sister needily begging him for cum. His third load so far... It was just so intense.

There was no chance he could hold back, but it made it only even more surprising when Hanabi came first, screaming as she shoved her face down into the pillows, trying in vain to muffle her noises as her pussy clenched down around the pulsating cock only half a second away from blowing its load within her. The response was powerful, the two hitting their peak nearly in unison and Hanabi's hungry pussy being fed a hot spurt of thick, viscous cum deep into her womb, surely the most addictive of feelings a slut knew. But Hanabi wasn't the only woman to climax; Hinata's pussy was incredibly sensitive due to not having yet been touched, while Himawari's had been primed by her mother's desperate oral treatment. Both girls cried out as they pressed their lips into his neck, leaking down messily all over his fingers as the foursome settled into a happy and intense simultaneous orgasm.

But that wasn't even living the dream yet.

As if they all knew what he wanted, even if it hadn't been hard to imagine what a depraved man would want with three related women, they got into position. He'd fucked each of them in turn, left them all happy and in the cases of Hinata and Himawari, gotten them off twice. Now it was time to fulfill the fantasy any man in his position couldn't help but have, the one that they wanted nothing more than to give him. Getting down in front of his lap, their heads crowded around his needy, slick cock, which had dipped into all three of them and was now ready to be worshiped. And it deserved it, too; the big, thick cock that had blown all of their minds was still completely rigid, Sasuke blessed with incredible stamina. The throbbing, veined dick deserved all of the attention and affection they could give it.

Himawari went first, curious as to how her aunt's pussy tasted and finding out by seeing how it flavoured her new boyfriend's cock. Her blowjob technique was a steady one, nothing exciting except for the ways in which all innocence died as she became the increasingly depraved fucktoy for a man more than twice her age, but it was still a cocksucking solid on the fundamentals. She held the base in hand, stroking steadily as she licked and kissed at the shaft, taking it into her mouth for some steady bobs, never going too deep or risking too much. She wasn't ready for deepthroating yet, but Sasuke didn't feel the need to push; she would be good for it in due time, and until then, the tight, vacuum-like seal of her mouth was hardly a problem. He would train her in time, feeding her a steady diet of cum and making sure that she learned how to suck cock like a pro, albeit a pro who wanted to only service him.

Hanabi took it next, the hand around Sasuke's base being that of the helpful and generous niece offering her dear aunt a taste. Although by far the most experienced of the three, Hanabi's blowjob technique was by far the most ruthless and light. It was a deceptive lightness, but for a man who wanted to feel more of the sweet, slender woman's throat, he got very little of it. Hanabi teased his cock mercilessly, licking and kissing it with slow, intentionally soft touches, fingers running like gossamer over his shaft, barely even gripping it as it felt more like a slow, silken tickle than a proper handjob. But sometimes, for a brief moment, she would push down far and let him sink into her throat, pulling back up before he could savour it so that she could resume her licking and teasing. It was cruel, but it was in many ways the best use of her talents, especially when among more earnest company, where he could suppress the urge to grab her hair and push her down, given who was next.

Hinata was the uncaged housewife and the filthiest and sluttiest of all. The first time she'd given him head, he'd slammed into her throat and left her gagging, Clearly, something about the rough and depraved oral he'd given her triggered something excited within the married woman, because she pushed forward and took Sasuke balls deep into her throat to the impressed murmur of her sister and the awestruck gasp of her daughter. Then, she began the most vigorous and intense sexual act she could commit, giving a deep, loving, and incredibly fast slurping to the mammoth cock buried down her gullet. She gave herself no mercy or patience, taking him deep into her throat with each quick bob of her head as her hands rested atop his thighs, as did Himawari and Hanabi's. She didn't stop for anything, didn't slow down, even if she was gagging along the whole time, choking on massive dick and feeling like she could not possibly have been happier about being where she was.

The three women alternated back and forth between their staunchly different approaches to the utter delight of Sasuke, who held steady as he let them just have their way with him. It was by far the most impressive triple blowjob he'd ever felt, amazed by the way they all felt so different, their personalities shining through brilliantly in the moment. Each time someone else's head pushed forward it was something new, and he adored the contrasting bursts of pleasure.

But, hungry for his cock and unable to hold back, soon they weren't content with being so patient about their sharing. Hinata broke first, leaning forward to start licking at his sticky, slick ball sack, where all three womens' juices mingled in a tart combination on the skin. She stared up in glee at her affair while her daughter sucked him down, providing an amazing visual contrast that made him throb in her mouth. But not to be outdone, Hanabi leaned for his other nut and outright took it into her mouth, experienced with having balls in her mouth, albeit never balls quite so heavy or swollen. She sucked steadily on it as the whole family joined in, and Sasuke had no chance of holding back any longer; this had been bar none the most exciting sexual experience of his life, and the sight of three gorgeous black-haired women staring up at him, consumed by lust as they gave him a triple blowjob, would have brought any man to his knees.

Sasuke pulled away, and he didn't even need to stroke his cock a few times before it blew, gushing thick ropes across all three smiling faces as the women pressed their cheeks together to catch it all. A few back and forth swings of his cock in his hand helped paint each woman in equal amounts of thick, salty cum as their int4ense, dirty treat for being of such great service to him. None of them could have been happier, moaning as they waited until the last drop had been wrung from his meaty shaft before turning inward to lick his cum off of each others' faces, letting his hardworking dick rest a moment while they put on a dirty little show for him.

Bar none, this had been the strangest 'vacation;' that Sasuke had ever taken, but it had also been the best by a considerable and immeasurable margin. His only lingering worry was how he could manage to continue this familial affair once Naruto came back. But he'd think of something; he had to.


	6. Sarada's Discovery part 1

Sarada was glad to be back in Konoha after her extended time away, the mission she'd been dispatched to deal with taking considerably longer than intended. The twenty year-old missed a lot of things about home, but none more than the familiarity of a hot shower. Even though she had moved out a year earlier, Sarada reasoned that dropping by her parents' place would prove much easier than going to hers; it was closer, and while her mother was still dispatched off on a mission of some nature, her father would likely be home by now; Boruto had received word that the threat his that had been made on his family was dealt with, which meant that Sasuke ought to be at home and not with the Uzumakis still.

Excited to see her 'papa', as she called him, she let herself right into her parents' home. A quick sweep of chakras, to see if he was indeed home or if she was just coming in to raid the pantry and shower, revealed something very worrisome; a second chakra was there. One that wasn't entirely familiar; certainly not her mother's, nor anyone she had spent considerable lengths of time around long enough to be able to identify immediately, although it wasn't quite a stranger's, either. It was a bizarre feeling, owing especially to the fact that she could pick up the two chakra very close to one another. Why would whoever this strange person was be that close to her papa?

Suppressing her own chakra to sneak forward and investigate, Sarada began to very slowly and quietly peer further into the house. Any reasonable person would have maybe thought that whatever was going on, it wasn't something to intrude on, that even her parents deserved some kind of privacy in whatever they were doing, but she had always been an inquisitive girl, too sneakty and curious for her own good, and she never realized just how much something could possibly backfire until she saw what she did.

Lying on the couch was her papa, only a half-open shirt saving him from being utterly naked, while the same couldn't even be said for Himawari. Sarada could barely believe what she was looking at, but the younger sister of her teammate Boruto was sitting in her father's lap, utterly naked, and there was absolutely no mystery about what was going on.

Sasuke's hands were steady on Himawari's plump ass, adoring the sight of her riding him so excitedly, her ample breasts heaving and bobbing as her body was left in frantic, intense motion. He adored few things more than the fact that she remained the spitting image of Hinata at her age, fuelling adolescent fantasies and curiosities about the shyer, less open girl, the only of his female classmates he hadn't fucked while they were teens. While he would not trade anything in the world for his new 'arrangements' with the current Hinata, who in her middle age had ownly grown lovelier and more voluptuous, as far as barely legal side girls went, there were few things he could think of better than being able to drill a 'young Hinata'.

"You're so thick," Himawari moaned, head rolling back as she shoved her bouncing breasts out further, trying to delight her older 'boyfriend' with the sight of them. "I love how deep you can fuck me, too." She was all too willing to give her bad boy crush everything he wanted, both in terms of the very frequent sex they had, and in the fact that she was faithful only to him. It seemed paradoxical, but the man a little more than twice her age provided more than enough to keep her satisfied, and she utterly lacked eyes for anyone her age like she had for Sasuke. "This pussy belongs to you, Sasuke, please fill me up again. You cumming inside is my favorite."

Sarada could believe none of what she was seeing. She'd heard compliments about her papa's looks, even if she had never really noticed them herself, as well as rumours of his stories history with the women of Konoha, a tendency to sleep his way through swaths of women with almost divine stamina. She'd believed none of them once she found out how much her papa loved her and her mama; they seemed so happy and loving, a faithful marriage and a happy family. Was it all a lie? She couldn't fathom what she was seeing before her, the bitter realization that her father was not only being unfaithful, but being unfaithful with the youngest Uzumaki girl! They were family friends, Himawari's birthday only a couple weeks in the past, and yet not only were they fucking, but they fucked like people who knew exactly what the other wanted.

But even more distressing and unbelievable than that was the way it burned her up. Sarada could feel a heat welling inside of her, a desperation that left her biting down hard on the surprised whimpers spilling from her lips. One hand slipped up her shirt to cup and grab at her breast, while the other reached down between her shorts and started to rub against her pussy through her clothes. As wrtong as it was, the sight of her father fucking Himawari was something more arousing than it had any right to be. Not only in the raw sex and carnal excitement between them, but in the way everything suddenly clicked. She had only ever seen her father's stoic face before, save for some smiles cracking through, but this... This was his face wracked in pleasure, a focus and intensity upon his expression that not only sent jolts of excitement right between her legs and ignited a certain sense of desire within Sarada, but let her suddenly take in the total package, the realization of just how attractive her father was.

Or, more accurately, how attracted to him she was.

"Faster," Sasuke groaned, thrusting up into Himawari mercilessly, slowing down for absolutely ntohing in his mad pounding of the voluptuous girl and her incredibly tight pussy. He loved how she felt, loved fucking her deep and fast, his cock stretching her velvety pussy open just enough that she had come to fit him like a glove. He was the only man for her, and it would have been wrong for him not to take every chance he could to enjoy the pleasures of her body, to indulge in them as deeply and excitedly as he could; she had an amazing body, and there was so much there that he couldn't dare let any of it go to waste.

Himawari screamed as she came, her spine arching back and her body lighting up brilliantly. She felt amazing, felt like only Sasuke could make her feel, and she adored every sweet moment of it. From the way her entire body tensed up and she shivered in mad, twisting lust to the way that his cock throbbed inside of her, her pussy so tight that she could feel every single ache of it as throb after throb pumped spurts of burning hot cum deep into her needy hole, quenching her seemingly endless hunger. She may not have started out with much stamina, but after enough 'lessons' with Sasuke, she was starting to really get the hang of being able to fuck for hours without pause. It was the only way she could keep up with him.

The sight of the two lovers enraptured, of seeing them lose their minds to pleasure, sent Sarada hurtling over the edge as well. She bit down on her lip, silencing her whimper as simply rubbing herself through her clothes brought her to a powerful release, her knees nearly buckling from the pleasure as she took it all in. It was as much shock as it was lust, but she remained there, panting heavily as she watched from the crack in the door at Himawari, pulling off of Sasuke's cock and giving his daughter an unwitting look at how magnificent it was, from its incredible length to its immense girth.

"You're insatiable," Sasuke groaned as Himawari got down onto her knees between his legs, wrapping her plump tits around his cock.

"To keep up with you?" she asked, smiling as she leaned her head down, able to lick his tip as it protruded from her cleavage. "I have to be.

* * *

Sarada's parents hardly minded her staying around their house, dropping by whenever she wanted just to talk or for a shower. She had an extra key, and her bedroom was even still there, albeit a barebones version. Repeated excuses about noisy neighbors in the apartment next to hers was enough for her to spend some nights at her father's house, and she found that each night, he seemed to have a new woman-or women, with distressingly frequently-who were not her mama in his bedroom. Rather than sleeping, like she said she was there to, she would peer into the room, spying on her papa enraptured with a myriad of family friends and other women from around the village. It was worrisome in how often it was; each night she stayed there, she saw different women coming and going.

They came in the dead of night, moving steadily. It was always late, always when Sarada was assumed to be asleep given the way she had dinner with her father and then carried her heavy body, always exaggerated to make sure he believed her out cold early, but she had a feeling that wasn't the only factor. Enough of the women were married that surely there were other factors in play, their own lives to schedule around and avoid.

The first night she stayed over, it was Ino and Karui, the latter being a woman Sarada didn't even know, but she discovered the two of them kneeling down in front of the standing Sasuke, both holding tightly onto his cock as they took turns sucking on it, passing it back and forth with a friendly desire to share. Ino would always be slow with it, pushingh her head slowly forward and not stopping even as she took him into her throat, eyes closed as she savoured the chance to swallow his cock down. The taste of it, the feeling of it in her mouth, pressing onward down then into her throat. Ino adored that most of all, and years of fucking Sasuke on the side had yet to diminish the excitement that came from having sex with the guy she'd spent all of ninja school with an immense crush on. She was elated to have the opportunity before her, and nothing was going to diminish that if a little over two decades had failed to.

By contrast, Karui was more ravenous, having no desire to savour anything. She took his cock down swiftly, rapid bobs of her head pushing further down with each attempt, noisy slurping sounds following as she just went for it in swift, impatient, brutal fashion. It provided an amazing contrast, Ino's slow sucking, caring more about getting him down deep than about the intense, rapid friction that Karui prioritied, but together was where they really shined. The two women smiled at one another, occasionally sharing kisses between turns as they had a blast swapping his cock back and forth, getting down to the excitement of seeing the other work. Sasuke tried his best to keep the other woman's mouth busy, slipping fingers down into her open mouths for them to suck on when they didn't have dirty talk to spout.

In the doorway, Sarada picked up on that, one hand pushing fingers into her mouth, while the other remained down her shorts. She had a little bit of Ino and Karui action going for her as well, patiently sucking on the digits as she felt out, and rather enjoyed, the strange sensation, while the curled fingers against her pussy pushed rapidly and impatiently, as Karui did. She marveled at the idea that her father could somehow talk two women into his bedroom, at least one of them definitely married, and convince them both to gladly pass his dick back and forth, taking turns sucking him off without much apparent concern for their own pleasure. Although Sarada was no stranger to the knowledge of sex, she lacked any practical experience, and watching her papa taught her so much, even if a lot of it seemed to baffle her in how it went down.

When Tenten came over the next night, their sex as brutal and it was fast. Sarada could barely believe the show of strength on hand as he fucked Tenten wheelbarrow style, the woman facing downward and with her hands on the bed, keeping herself at a steep angle as Sasuke held onto her hips, angling her lower body up so that he could thrust into it. His incredible strength made it a breeze to support the gorgeous weapon specialist as he drilled into her, her legs curled up and flopping about madly in the process of being pounded into. There was a certain intensity to it that the previous night lacked; although Karui had favoured speed, strength and roughness were not as present there as they were here.

As she was utterly pounded, Tenten was screaming blissfully, sloppy and uncareful in her mad release of noises; if Sarada had truly been sleeping rather than a twisted and guilty voyeur, she would have been quickly woken up by every last cry. She did her best to keep quiet, but even that seemed to only involve lowering her head down and biting down on a pillow whenever Sasuke's hand came down on her bouncing and rippling ass. He hadn't even undressed her all the way, her panties around one ankle and her top still on as she was fucked face-first into the mattress by the powerful Uchiha. The intensity her body was under seemed intimidating and slightly worrisome in its ferocity; he was sparing no effort or mercy to give her the most thorough fucking he possibly could, and it was a sight to behold, startling in its utter madness. He wasn't slowing down, wasn't stopping for anything, and their bodies seemed to burn up as a result.

Sarada could not fingerfuck herself hard enough to match what she was seeing. It was simply impossible, and rather than even bothering to try, she just watched, masturbating as furiously as she could and accepting that Tenten was simply a lucky woman getting all the fun. Not only for the amazing sex she was having, but the fact it was with Sasuke. By the second night, Sarada had admitted to herself that she was sexually attracted to her papa, and he was occupying her nightly thoughts, her excitement indomitable as the prospect of seeing him fuck another woman carried her through the evening. And it was an effort and hope all made very much worth it as she watched in awe at the way Tenten was fucked. Conquered, even.

Sasuke grunted as he came, slamming balls deep into her one last time as he let loose the flood of cum that had her howling excitedly. Tenten's climax was brought on in turn by the gush of hot cum pumped deep into her dripping snatch, leaving her louder than ever in the process. As he pulled out and shoved her down onto the bed, her spent body trembled and writhed as her aftershocks made her thrash madly, Sasuke rolling her onto her back in the process and not even waiting for her to be done before he pulled her legs high up into the air and drove his cock back into her again for another round.

What Sarada saw began to fill her days, leaving her thoughts swampy and heavy even when she was conducting missions and dealing with proper things. Just thinking ahead to what would happen when she went over that night, who she would see and what her papa would be doing to them. It was an obsession for Sarada, and mid-day masturbation sessions had become all too frequent as a result of the ceaseless sexual thoughts that hung heavy in her mind. Thoughts about her papa with all sorts of women, and even with her, dominated her mind so powerfully that she had no choice but to indulge in those fantasies when she had a moment of privacy, even if it meant finding herself masturbating in the nearest public bathroom she could find just to relieve the tension. It was endless.

On the third night, Temari came to visit, and she was a wild one. The sand village kunoichi rode her papa reverse cowgirl style and anally, her feet tucked down between his legs and cupping his balls as she bounced badly atop his lap. Her spine was arched back as she went hard and fast with him, his hips slamming up into her as yet another night of fitful, powerful, rough sex between two magnificent physical specimens led to another mad night of masturbation for Sarada.

But this time, the young kunoichi was doing more than just tending to her pussy. Another hand slipped around back, and she began to toy with anal fingering for the first time, finding an interesting sensation in her back door being toyed with, especially in tandem with her pussy. She whined, biting hard on her lip to keep herself silent as she watched onward, delighted by everything she was seeing and wanting only to see if there would be even more of it. Her papa looked hotter to her every night, each view she had of his cock helping her realize just how hung he was, how happy he must have made her mama, when she was around. She'd stopped even feeling outraged about the fact that he was sleeping with all of these women who weren't her mama, if only because she was becoming so obsessed with him that she was wondering if she would soon be attempting to make a move on him and becoming one of those women, so it was best to get over that obstacle before she got there.

Sasuke brought a hand down hard across Temari's bouncing ass as he stared excitedly at the way it moved. It was an incredible thing to witness, a healthy bounce to her supple rear, and her perky breasts equally as enticed and fired up. Everything about her taut body was worthy of soaking in, and he found himself spinning her around halfway through the round, reaching a hand between her legs and stuffing fingers into her pussy as she yelped in shock from being spun into a proper cowgirl position.

The next night proved the most confusing yet for Sarada, as she peered in to find Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga on the bed together, both naked, with the lither sister atop the more voluptuous one, grinding their pussies together and making out excitedly as Sasuke stood behind them, stroking his cock and slowly trying to push in between the two puffy mounds. The sisters moaned in delight, grabbing at one another. Hanabi looked back over her shoulder and bit down hard on her lip. "Please fuck me first, Sasuke. Hinata has Himawari at home to eat her pussy all the time, but I didn't have anybody last night. I'm so tight right now, you'll love it."

"Yes, fuck her," Hinata said, smiling and playfully swatting at her younger sister's ass. She was a good and kind older sister, and was delight as she went in for another needy kiss with her unmarried minx of a sibling, catching the moans spilling from her lips as Sasuke sheathed his formidable cock right into her clenching hole. A few thrusts rocked hard into Hanabi, leaving her shivering and bouncing, before he withdrew and shoved into Hinata, plying the plump married woman with the exact same vigorous pounding.

Sarada was incredibly distressed by the sight before her. What was this? He'd been having sex a few days earlier with Hinata's daughter, but now not only was Hinata, the wife of the goddamn Hokage, there, but her younger sister lay atop her, the two of them sharing sloppy kisses and groping each other as casual comments about even more incest were thrown around carelessly. What had happened while Sasuke was over at the Uzumaki house? It was baffling and incredibly worrying in the many things wrong with it, and yet... As she rubbed the exterior of her pussy, savouring the wetness flooding her panties, she found herself emboldened by this development, by the idea that Sasuke was incredibly cool with incest, at least to some extent. Perhaps, it was an extent that she could capitalize on when she felt bold enough to make a move on her papa. If she did; the thought still worried her. There was a lot of space between nightly voyeur and actually making a move on her father.

Sakura returned home at long last the next night, and the family had a happy dinner together. Sarada didn't say a word about what her papa had done as she just savoured the reuniting of her family again, seeing her mama for the first time in months. But that all received a very strange twist when she peered in that night to see what was going on, and found not only was her mama in the room, but Tsunade was too.

The former Hokage looked like she had not aged over the years, for reasons that she kept very close to her chest. Said chest, of course, was heaving madly as those massive breasts bounced from the vigour with which Tsunade rode Sasuke's big cock. "You've always been my favorite," she purred, grabbing at his chest and holding tightly onto it. "And when you decided to turn my apprentice into a needy little cock addict... Mmm, you two always provided the best threesomes. I'm so glad we could do this again."

Everything Sarada had been thinking over the past few weeks had been completely shattered by the revelation before her. Her mama rode her papa's face, the pink-haired ninja grinding her pussy against her her husband's lips hard as she ran fingers through Tsunade's hair, pulling her into a deep and mad kiss. All of this time, Sarada was convinced that he had been sleeping around because she wasn't there, taking some kind of cruel advantage of the house being empty to indulge in something carnal and vulgar while his wife had no way of finding out. This left her unsure of that anymore, because Sakura seemed all too into it as she and her mentor shared her husband. Reality no longer made a lick of sense, but Sarada couldn't look away as her fingers went at her needy pussy.

Watching her parents and Tsunade fuck, the three of them going through a myriad of lurid positions all together, brought Sarada to successive orgasms, one after another firing off in her young and inexperienced body, which had the stamina to keep going but lacked the experience to not find her mind utterly blond by it. Climax after climax pushed her to something twisted and powerful again and again. By the time the three lovers were passed out in a fleshy heap, her knees had almost given out, a massive puddle of her juices on the floor beneath her that would have to be cleaned up, but she was far too weak to be doing anything of the sort.

One thing shone through in her oversexed daze. In some twisted way, seeing her mama implicit in her papa's endless sexual conquests had left Sarada with no shame left, no worry about hurting the woman who raised her. When she saw the opportunity, she was going to seduce her papa.


	7. Sarada's Discovery part 2

Construction had Sarada's apartment left in a pretty much unlivable condition, the noise impossible to sleep through or even just in general live amidst. It would have been an insufferable situation, save for one very important element; until it was cleared up, there would be no questions asked about her living with her parents. Or, more accurately, with her father; Sakura ended up having to leave on yet another mission, which meant that Sarada was left at home only with her papa, with the man she loved in ways that were straying a little too far past what could have been considered daughterly, and into territory well beyond 'questionable'. And she didn't even really hide it, guilty as she was about the way she felt; she lusted after her papa, and no amount of feeling wrong about it could shake those feelings or the obsession. Her thoughts were on him constantly, especially when he had 'company' over.

The never-ending array of visitors never seemed to slow down, and Sarada enjoyed being able to play voyeur to her father's continued bed mates. Just as quickly as Sakura had joined in and spent a night riding his face and lap with her mentor, she was gone, and without missing a beat Sasuke brought a string of other women home. But now, Sarada believed that it was something Sakura was in on, perhaps something she was indulging in herself, just not under the same roof. Sarada was left with so many questions, so many things she wanted to find out about, but they remained distant mysteries, taking a backseat to her growing focus not on the fact that he was fucking his way seemingly through all the women of Konoha, one night at a time.

That night, she was on the couch, watching a movie that just happened to be on and, in her boredom, she just went with it. Her papa was out at the bar with the Hokage, and she was left with the issue of having nothing to do. She'd brought over bags with clothes, but when she moved out, all that was left in her room was the most skeletal possible needs; a bed, a table by the bed, and a dresser. Everything else went with her, which left only the dull movie as something to do, so she sat there, and she stared, and she waited for either sleepiness or something to happen that could relieve her boredom, whichever came first.

One Saturday evening movie bled into another, and the universe proved to have nothing for Sarada to do, until the door opened. Sasuke stepped in, his feet steady but a certain wavering to his upper body that said he'd gotten a little buzzed at the bar, having indeed been drinking with Naruto after all. Which was when Sarada realized that, due to the house being empty, she had only gotten halfway dressed when she got out of the shower. Her incredibly short skirt exposed plenty of the red panties beneath no matter how much she sat, and her long brown stockings accentuated her long legs perfectly. An open blouse showed off her matching bra, red with a small white ribbon in the center, and her round, perky c-cup breasts were nicely plumped up by the firm hold of the bra. Which may not have been quite as scandalous, if she had done up all the buttons on her white blouse, which went with the orange sweater that she also left open and showing off her body. She hadn't meant to be quite so exposed, and she realized that her father's gaze very briefly ran across her body as he looked into the room. Her cheeks burned pink and she nervously fidgeted, adjusting with her red-framed glasses before she pulled a blanket over her body to hide it.

"I didn't expect you home so soon, papa," she said nervously, trying to break the ice by ignoring how much of his daughter's body he had just seen. She was in her early twenties, and it was several different forms of inappropriate now for him to see her body; she had not been a little kid for a very, very long time. "Did you have fun with the Hokage?'

"I did, but I didn't feel like staying around much longer." Sasuke's voice was a little shaky, the alcohol's effect obvious, even if it was incredibly minor. His daughter took it to mean that he hadn't managed to find anyone at the bar who caught his 'interest', and that he'd called the night a total wash. he walked over to the couch, kicking his shoes off and sitting down on the other end of it, slumped at a steep angle and spreading himself out, practically lying across the bed as he took up two cushions' worth of space rather than the one that Sarada had taken up, even if she was alone at the time. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know. It's just what's on." Sarada steadied the blanket around herself a little bit, using it not only to cover up her rather loosely and scantily clothed body, but also just for warmth in general. She was ready to settle in snugly for the night, quietly watching this movie, even if it wasn't too interesting, with her father in calm silence. As far as things to do with her evening went, it didn't seem like too bad an idea.

Sasuke made a grunt of understand as he leaned back against the couch, himself getting as comfortable as could be as he stared at the television, and both father and daughter settled into silent bonding by virtue of cohabitation for a little while.

Sarada remained there in general silence and stillness for a while, until she turned to her father in the middle of a commercial break, perhaps ten minutes into their 'quiet time' together, when she realized he was asleep. Her head perked up, head twitching as immediately, things ran through her head that were many different kinds of 'wrong' for a girl to be thinking about her father. They were immediate too, distressing in the sudden flare up of temptation and curiosity within the young girl, whose view of her father had become many different kinds of skewed in recent weeks. "Papa?" she asked, leaning forward, eyes wide and her heart rapidly pumping. She knew that Sasuke was a deep sleeper, that if he was truly out, especially after a few drinks, that nothing she could do could wake him up, and with that knowledge, she began to wonder what it would be like to give him a kiss.

Leaning over him, her hands settling onto his chest, she asked more clearly, "Are you still awake?" as she looked at his face. Her lip trembled, and when he didn't respond, she just swallowed her worries and perked forward, giving him a quick, nervous kiss, just a little peck on his lips. But it was her first kiss ever, distressingly enough; Sarada was as virginal as could be, even if she was in her twenties and her parents were asking her about boys constantly given how early they had gotten together. When he didn't stir even from the peck on his lips, Sarada leaned in to give him an even deeper, longer kiss, moaning a little into his lips, "I love you, papa."

She was going to pull away, but in doing so, she caught something she hadn't been expecting. Looking down gave her a view of a bulge in her father's pants, that amazing cock of his, the one that had startled her when she saw it fucking all of those many women. She couldn't even fathom keeping her urges back this time, emboldened by the fact her kisses had failed to stir him, as what held her attention now was far, far more tempting than what she'd already given into was. Her father's cock, with only his pants keeping it from her eyes, from her touch. She didn't want to risk taking it out, but did she really have to?

Her hand rubbed curiously against the bulge, her palm open and stroking it as she whimpered and shook. It was hard, straining against the material and clearly in need of being let loose, being focused on. She bit her lip as she felt it, rubbing along it and seeing that he still didn't react. Didn't wake, didn't stir, didn't even groan as she pressed against the strained cock tenting his pants. Which, in turn, emboldened the girl even further, her heart now pumping so fast that she could feel her own pulse, her head dizzy as she pulled herself up and pushed forward, whining as she settled down atop her father. She straddled his lap, hands grabbing at the back of the couch as her short skirt meant that it was almost trivial to get her panty-covered pussy right up against that bulge.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself, moaning as she pressed her weight down against her own father's sleeping body, his rigid bulge pushing against her damp, puffy mound. It made her whine a little, head rolling back as she savoured it for a brief moment. "Papa," she moaned lowly, finding a steady grip as she started to move, grinding her pussy against the outline of her father's tenting cock. Her fingers strained against the couch and against his shirt as she steadied herself, her body inexperienced but not clumsy. As much as she tried to feel around her confidence and figure out how exactly to grind up against somebody, she was a physically capable girl who had enough balance to be able to quickly find a good way to go at it, a good rhythm and pace, a roll of her hips.

Mingling with the wonderful fact that she was indulging in her curiosity about her father's body, she got to feel something even better. Her red panties were the only thing separating the bulge from her pussy, and she still found herself getting wetter and hotter as she felt the friction. It was no surprise that it proved much more exciting to her than just rubbing her bare pussy with her hand, and she slowly pushed herself further and harder into the act, moaning as she shivered, as her spine arched and she found herself suddenly experimenting sexually in ways that she had never thought to before. It was a delight in ways she couldn't have ever imagined, and she wanted even more of it as she got her first taste for physical indulgence.

Sarada leaned further down, lying atop her father and putting her arms around him as she pressed her whole body tight against him. Her bra was still exposed, holding the perky breasts that looked much like her mother's did back in the day, and her long, lean legs rubbed against his as she rocked her hips up and down. Nuzzling into Sasuke's neck, Sarada gave him little kisses and purred into it, finding warmth and affection in the wonderful sensation of rubbing against his cock. "Papa," she whispered, one hand slipping into his hair, holding tightly onto it as she began to lick at his neck, dragging her tongue along the exposed skin as she clumsily showed him affection. She was utterly out of her comfort zone, working with knowledge she had only ever seen other women do to him or vice-versa. Sex was something she understood, but had neither done nor really talked to people about, which made for an awkward and uncertain experience as she just threw herself into what she was doing, no idea if it was working or not, but unable not to try.

At no point did she hesitate, or feel like this was wrong. Even if this was her father and she was pushing herself upon him in his sleep, all she could think about was how much she wanted him, how much she adored him. Seeing him have sex with all of those women, watching night after night with her fingers buried within her dripping pussy, touching herself and finding pleasure in the voyeuristic thrill of her father's lurid affairs with an endless stream of women, who even if her mama was okay with him having sex with, perhaps their husbands weren't. Besides, hadn't she seen him bedding both Hinata and Hanabi? The two sisters not only seemed very loving and physical with each other as they gladly shared the illicit affair together, but Hanabi had made mention to Himawari eating her mother out constantly. Himawari being another one of Sasuke's 'girls'. Surely, he would on some twisted level be okay with the idea of having sex with his own daughter, given the way that he got off on incest between his conquests.

Or she was simply justifying to herself the twisted attraction to her handsome father that had consumed her. Perhaps it was both, she realized, but she didn't care how heavy a rationale she buried it under, she wanted Sasuke, wanted him to indulge in the pleasures of her body, the body he made, and she didn't care how wrong it was.

"I wish I was one of your girls, papa," she confessed to him, knowing full well that he was asleep and couldn't heed her request. She licked along his neck and whimpered as she held tighter onto his hair, her body quickening its pace against him. She hit a good rhythm, and found that if she moved just right, his bulge would grind against her overly sensitive clit, the aching nub lighting up in brilliant, heated desire that left her twitching and writhing even hotter and harder still. The more she got, the more she wanted, and it was precisely the kind of addiction that Sarada needed. "I want you to use me like you use them. All of them. If you're going to cheat on mama, why not use me? I'm always just one room over, lonely and wishing I could love you. I could learn to do all those things just as well as they do. M-maybe even better! Ngh, I promise papa, I'd be the girl of your dreams."

Her voice grew heavier, shaky and breathless as she found her body tightening up, wound steadily around her libido and around the twisted temptation of someone pushing herself far further than she had any good reason to. It was debauchery in its purest sense, but she wanted every sweet moment of it, indulging in the most sinful of delights. Her pussy leaked all over her panties, and it began to even soak through the front, a dark wet patch forming where the friction was at its peak. She couldn't believe how good it felt, spiraling madly out of control and into something so utterly wrong that she only got off harder because of that fact, feeding into the sense that she was a little more twisted than she had always imagined herself to be.

But she didn't care anymore about that. The real Sarada may have been a twisted pervert who wanted to have her virginity taken by her own father, but dammit she would own up to that desire, standing by it as she started to suck at his neck. Hickeys would be the most telling sign that she had been there, something she couldn't deny and which he probably wasn't drunk enough to be able to brush off her knowledge of, but she wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Her mama wasn't coming back for a while, and they would all fade long before that happened, not that she hadn't seen plenty of other people leave him with hickeys too. She wanted marks there, reminders of what she had done, evidence of her love for her papa. Slipping further and further into the heady confusion of lust and its twisting haze, Sarada continued to see absolutely nothing at all that could have swayed her from what she was doing, set on her course whole-heartedly.

The heating of her body sent her twisting in delight, shivering as she drew closer and closer toward the impending bliss of orgasmic embrace, and she grew more frantic in the process. She licked harder along his neck, whining as she felt the throbbing building up within her. It was so much better than her fingers could have done, not only because it was using her father's cock for the pleasure rather than just her own digits, but because of the warmth that came with it. The touch of another, hot and firm against her body. A neck to lick against, hair and flesh to hold tightly onto as she ran through her body's mad, needy throbs of desperation steadily. She loved it in ways that she could barely even believe, and it left masturbation in any sense she had known before seeming so pale and empty by comparison.

"I love you, papa!" Sarada whined, voice quivering up into a frantic, needy state of desperation as she came, her body tensing up as she felt the waves of crashing pleasure hit her as hard and fierce as she had ever felt them before. She lit up, blinded by the heat and the pleasure tearing suddenly through her sensitive body, making her grip tighten and her lips press down in one last mad sucking at her father's neck. Her hips rolled and quivered and bucked, and she completely lost herself to the immense, crushing weight of what was upon her. She twisted in delight, spine arching back further than ever as she clenched down hard on her handful of hair, not caring any more if he woke up or not as her body surged in the most mad of delights and she found herself carried away by something so very much greater than what her inexperienced body had ever felt before.

Quivering, short breaths marked Sarada's desperate attempt to come down from her high, trembling atop her father as she whined and shivered and savoured every sweet moment of being atop him. It felt incredible, a relief beyond what she could have ever imagined, and the most wicked indulgence she had ever experienced. Her tongue dragged along her lips, which after all of the kissing and licking had already become quite wet as she drifted her head back up. She gave her father one more peck, whispering into his mouth, "Papa, that was amazing."

"Wait until you've had the real thing."

Surprise sent Sarada stumbling back, and her mounted position atop her father was given up in the howling panic of worry and confusion. She found herself on the other arm of the couch, staring wide-eyed as Sasuke sat up, not only awake but seemingly lacking the general grogginess and lethargy of someone who had been stirred from a drunken nap. Panic raced through Sarada's head, and in the brief moment of clarity in the aftermath of her trembling orgasm, she felt guilt. Worry. Fear. All of the many things she had suppressed, which her positive emotions had overwhelmed with startling ease until she simply stopped worrying about them. It was a twisted sensation, a strange, niggling worry and doubt that she couldn't shake; she had done something very, very wrong, and guilt followed.

But Sasuke took the opportunity, with his daughter frozen in place, to lean forward, climbing onto her in return. He pressed forward, the more experienced and confident of the two, and gave his daughter a deep, loving kiss. One that involved his tongue slipping into her mouth and pressing against hers, a warmth and affection that shivered all across her body as Sarada felt indulged and adored in such fundamental and incredible ways. His hands ran along her body, which her still scanty clothing left very, very exposed, and he caressed her in ways that a father should not touch a daughter, but which were hardly the crossing of any new lines given the damp spot in Sasuke's pants where Sarada's nectar had leaked through her panties.

"Papa?" she asked, more confused than ever by the sudden kiss as their lips broke, as a single strand of saliva briefly connected their lips before gravity tugged it down and it snapped. Her own lusts were understandable; her papa was a handsome man, and age had failed to diminish his body or his charms. And that wasn't even getting into the carnal interests that seeing his cock and his stamina had left her with; she knew that he could blow womens' minds with ease. But this was a little different. Sarada didn't see her body as anything special, her breasts or her hips or the way she had her mother's gorgeous, round ass as anything to write home about. She thought herself just rather plain, boring Sarada, and the idea that anyone would kiss her, let alone the sexual beast that was her father...

"It's perfectly normal that a girl your age would be curious about her body." Even if in her early twenties, the 'curiosity' talk seemed a little late. 'And to give in to sexual temptation like that. I know that you've been watching me, Sarada. Almost every night, it seems. Even when your mama was home. You've seen a lot, haven't you?'

A hand caressed her cheek, and the stunned girl could only nod as warm eyes regarded her, as his body pressed firmly against hers and she found herself learning on a level far beyond the physical why so many women fell for her father.

"Do you still wish that you were one of my girls? Because if you did, I would love for you to be." His hands ran down to open up her blouse further, undoing the buttons and pushing it and her orange sweater over her shoulders, leaving them halfway off as he reached both hands to cup her full, perky breasts through her bra. "You look beautiful, Sarada. And your figure... It reminds me of your mother, when she was your age. It's a body that I feel in love with, and I don't think I would mind falling in love with you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, papa," Sarada whined, head rolling back as his touch was... It was beyond words she knew, and his seduction was so smooth that even if she hadn't lusted after him, she certainly would have begun to. "I want to be one of your girls. I want you to fall in love with me like I'm in love with you, and I don't know why you have sex with so many other women when mama loves you so much, and I don't know if she knows about all of it, but I want to be one of them too."

"She knows, don't worry. And she wouldn't mind if the second most important girl in my life joins in." Sasuke gave one final peck to his daughter's lips as he pulled back and looked more appraisingly than ever before at Sarada's body. "Would you like to get started?'


	8. Sarada's Discovery part 3

Sasuke knew that he couldn't fuck Sarada like she was one of his normal girls. Not only was she a virgin, who of course needed much more gentle a hand than usual, but she was his daughter. He'd started Himawari off slow, just like every virgin he'd broken in, but over time he was getting rougher and more intense with her, willing to get vulgar and aggressive with his fun. In time, Himawari, and for that matter her formerly demure housewife mother, were becoming further and further conditioned that in time, they would be getting the exact same treatment as Hanabi was. But Sarada was different, for very obvious reasons, and he wasn't going to be the same kind of reckless or aggressive with her that he would be with any other women; she was his little girl, not a dirty slut to bend over a table.

And she seemed all too excited to be there, practically bouncing about as she leaned happily against her father, her hands at his thighs, as if wondering if she could get to his pants. "I want to get started right away, papa," she said, leaning into his neck and peppering it with a million too quick, too fleeting, utterly inexperienced pecks. But they were so endearing to Sasuke that he couldn't help but love the way she went at him, the overwhelming and excessively affectionate approach she gave him. It was so sweet, so loving, and he wanted to reward that sweetness.

Sasuke nodded, running one hand through his daughter's hair, which may have held his colour but which had her mother's softness. It was a familiar softness, and he caressed her head lovingly as his other reached for his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Sarada was eager to help, her fingers getting into the loops and tugging them excitedly as she helped get her father bottomless, admiring the swollen cock in all of its up close and aching glory. She didn't have long to look at it, though, as he eased her head in toward his gently and gave her another kiss. "Look at how hard I am for you, Sarada. All for my little girl. So don't worry about trying to be as beautiful as the other women who come over are, okay? Because you're even more beautiful than all of them."

"As beautiful as mama?' she asked, eyes wide as her fingers slowly curled around the cock. Her touch carried the clear signs of her virginal inexperience, but she had seen so many women grip his cock in so many ways that even if the way she held him didn't carry much confidence, it was clear that she had been studying the way they touched him, mimicking it as much as possible. Sarada's imitation was a pale one, but it was enough to excite Sasuke, to realize just how much his perverted voyeur of a daughter had see. The ensuing groan into her lips and the firm hold in her hair were sudden reactions, and they were everything Sarada could have wanted.

"Just as beautiful. You two are the girls I love most in the world, and you're both so wonderful." His hips rolled a little, bucking in her grip as he bit down very softly against her bottom lip. He'd known about her watching for quite some time, having caught on the second night when he saw her very briefly, but didn't let on to the fact he was aware of her all that time, enjoying the peering eyes of his daughter on him throughout weeks and weeks of his conquests. Even this whole had secretly been his try at tempting her into making the first move so that he could guiltlessly go for it, and he had not been disappointed.

"And you're the only man for me, papa," she said, smiling as she pulled away from his lips and looked down toward his cock. Her hand continued to stroke the amazing cock excitedly, and she seemed all too willing to touch her father's dick, in spite of its role in her inception. Shifting in her place, she pulled out a little and leaned in, coming from the side into his lap, where she gave his cock tip a big, wet kiss. "I don't know if I'm going to make you feel as good as mama can, or even like all of the other women you know, but I promise that I'm going to do my best."

"I'm sure you'll do amazingly," Sasuke said, stroking Sarada's hair. He didn't follow the supportive encouragement up with some remark about how much of a great cocksucker her mother was and how surely she had it in her, as he had so many times with Himawari. It was very likely that he would never speak to his lovely daughter that way for the life of him. Instead, he was going to shower her in all of the affection and support she could ever ask for. Even now, he leaned back and groaned, encouraging her openly to approach sucking his cock however she wished, not wanting to be even the slightest bit restrictive of how she wanted to take care of things.

The specific route Sarada chose involved slowly pushing forward, kissing and licking all along her father's cock, moving up and down but steadily exploring lower as she felt more confident with it. There was a lot of cock for a virgin to deal with; her father was endowed in ways that left her rather shocked, but she was intent on doing everything she could. "Tell me if I'm doing well, but also let me know if there's something you want, papa,' she said lowly, tongue slithering along the throbbing flesh. Her hand kept working the base over as she tried to show herself to be as undaunted by the intimidating length and thickness of his cock, how much there was for her to work over if she wanted him to get off, but she was dedicated to the task. Nothing would have made Sarada happier than making her father happy, whatever it took.

Sasuke let out low groans as she went at him. He'd been with plenty of virgins before, plenty of girls who could barely handle his cock, and as far as they went, Sarada was probably one of the best. All of the knowledge she'd picked up over weeks of watching him fuck the village's women had given her a rough idea of what to do, and while she would need refining, the way she eventually got her lips around his head and began suck his tip, working him steadily over as her hand worked his base over, was a better move than perhaps any of his virgins had ever mustered. "You're a natural. I'm so proud of you, Sarada. But if you do want to do a little more, use your free hand on my balls. There's so much down there that you can work over, don't focus on just the penis."

Sarada didn't want to pull back from her father's cock head to thank him, so she let out a happy moan as she did exactly as instructed, reaching her other hand down to his sac and beginning to work his balls over, fondling them excitedly as her head bobbed up and down. She went at his cock as eagerly as she could, sucking on his head while she worked the length of the shaft over with one hand and his nuts with the other. She toyed with them, perhaps the least confident there of all, but with Sasuke enjoying himself, legs spread, back to the couch, with the groans and encouragement all coming freely, Sarada felt like she could do anything, like there was no way she would disappoint him. So she kept at it, moaning as she sucked and stroked and did everything she could think of to make him happy.

As his daughter sucked his cock and showed her incredible talent right off of the bat, Sasuke's eyes had trouble staying on the back of her head as he looked off to the side, saw her hips waving back and forth excitedly, her cute ass in red panties and nothing else. She had her mother's lovely, round backside, and he couldn't wait to see it bounce. Unable to help himself, Sasuke reached the hand not in her hair down along her back, cupping his daughter's rear and slowly pulling the material of her panties aside so that he could get some fingers into her pussy. He pumped slowly back and forth, biting his lip as he felt the clenching, desperate, and sopping wet snatch clinging to his fingers desperately. She was a needy, horny mess, and he could not have been happier about that fact.

Being fingered made her suck her father's cock harder, made Sarada moan and wiggle her hips as she felt so much affection, so much pleasure. She felt like the happiest girl alive as she received the attention she'd wanted from Sasuke. It was a twisted fantasy come true, and she felt no shame or hesitation about it being her father. She was happy where she was, on the receiving end of the best form of pleasure a girl could possibly have asked for, and her only thought was how she was going to find her way into even more of it. Her top priority was to get Sasuke off as many times as she could, knowing how stiff the competition was and how may women vied for his affection. She wanted to not only get her cut, but to beat all of them out for as much as she could, to become just as regular all over as her mother was.

And it was working. Sasuke shivered as her mouth found its pace, getting more and more adept with each bob of her head at sucking his cock. He had something special on his hands, and he wasn't going to give it up for anything. But, that said, the last thing he wanted was to just leave Sarada sucking his cock; she was his little girl, and she deserved something so much more than that. "Pull back, baby," he said, hand reaching down to caress her cheek. "I want to take you to bed."

Sarada yelped at the promise, perking up excitedly. It was the only thing he could have said that would have been so sweet and excitement inducing that she would gladly pull away from his cock to obey his command. "Of course, papa!" Some strands of saliva connected her lips to his head ,but they all quickly snapped and dropped as she pulled back and stared adoringly at Sasuke, who reached his hands down to pick her up.

He picked his daughter up like a princess, his cock bobbing as he showed off his strength, effortlessly hauling her up and carrying her with him. "Do you know why I'm carrying you like a princess?"

"No, papa, why?"

"Because you'll always be my little princess?"

The girl whined and buried her face into Sasuke's neck. "I'm twenty years old, papa!" She shivered about in his touch, but soon enough was letting out a happy noise as she kissed at the hickeys she'd left him, as he made those last steps to get into his bedroom.

Once he had Sarada on his bed, Sasuke did quickly away with what his girl still had on, her white blouse unbuttoned and hanging halfway on her shoulders, followed by the short skirt that covered virtually nothing.. Then the red bra and matching red panties, exposing almost all of Sarada's lovely body to him; she looked like her mother did when she was her age, but with a distinctly different face, something that held its own kind of beauty, especially with her glasses fogged up and askew. All he kept on were her stockings, which left her looking quite adorable as he left her on the edge of he bed. "You look so pretty," he said, smiling down at her as he leaned forward, his swollen cock pressing against her virginal snatch as she lay on the bed. "I love you so much, Sarada."

"Oh papa, I love you too! You're the only man I could ever want, and I hope we can love each so much more from now on." She chewed her bottom lip, staring up at her half-naked father, more handsome and charming even at his age than any of the men she knew, the ones she grew up with or even the mysterious and unattainable slightly older boys who all the other girls she knew idolized simply for being a few years older. Now she understood why none of those boys had ever done it for her; even if she never realized, there was only one man she loved, and his name was Sasuke. Her eyes gazed appreciatively down his body, not stopping until she was looking at the amazing cock between her legs, aching as it prodded her entrance.

Sasuke pushed forward slowly, groaning as he pressed very, very gently into his daughter, deflowering her with the utmost of affection and love. He was gentle with her in ways he had never been gentle with a woman before, even the sweetest of virgins. There was nothing but patience in the way he eased forward, watching carefully at the way that Sarada winced and drew in sharp breaths. Many woman had trouble handling the size of his cock, virgin or not, but those women hadn't been ones that he had an innate desire to protect and make happy the way he felt with Sarada. She needed a different handling, and he showed only the gentlest touch and greatest discretion as he pushed into her. "Do you feel okay?" he asked carefully, hands running down her sides gently, fingers caressing every inch of smooth skin he could find as he made sure that he was being as careful and considerate as he could be. Sarada was not someone to be fucked senseless, she was a beautiful bright spot in her life, and she deserved to be treated with as much care as he had in him, and then probably more still.

The pressure was intense. Never had Sarada felt so full as when her father had pushed most of his cock into her. She tried to breathe steadily, but it was shaky, inconsistent as she twisted about, trying to get used to it while very uncertain that she ever would. It was a lot. "You're so big, papa. Mama is a very lucky woman. A-all of your 'friends' are. But, you don't need to go so slow. I want you to..." She whined, head rolling back as her jaw quivered. he was almost all the way inside of her, and she didn't even know how it could all fit. "I want you to love me, papa." Although not the clearest sentence, the way her legs wrapped around his waist were more than enough explanation for Sasuke to understand.

As his daughter tried to pull him in closer, Sasuke understood perfectly what was being asked of her, and he would not disappointed. He nodded, hands squeezing firmly at Sarada's hips as he drew back and then pushed forward, beginning to thrust into his tight, shivering princess. She was so tight, so needy, and although he certainly pulled his punches, he didn't want to hold anything back. He was going to give her whatever she wanted, but he started off slow, working in and out of her sopping wet pussy as he helped loosen her up a little bit, the friction making father and daughter alike gasp and twist happily about on the bed as he worked her over. It was paradise, even if her body was a bit sow on taking it.

Soon though, Sarada's body had gotten used to the girthy invader, her pussy stretched out a bit more, comfortable around her father's mammoth cock, and only pleasure followed. "This feels amazing," she whined, staring up at her father as her hands found her breasts, toying with them steadily. She'd given up on trying to fix her glasses as every attempt to straighten them out didn't last very long until he thrust into her hard enough to shake her body and leave them falling loose again. She had been leaning up a little bit off of the bed, until Sasuke grabbed her stocking-clad legs, unwrapping them from around his waist and holding them out so that he could come in better, fuck her deeper and quicker as a result.

It wasn't his fastest, but it was more than enough for the two of them to moan and writhe in bliss, panting heavily as the foreplay of the blowjob and the fingering caught quickly up with them. It wasn't very long at all before they were losing themselves to the paradise of each others' warmth and affection, heated bodies gasping and twisting as the tight friction did them swiftly in. Sarada held tightly onto her father's shirt as he clung to her hips, suddenly pushing forward. They told each other that they loved them at the same time, voices overlapping messily in their desperation as they came in sync. Sarada's tight pussy clenched down tightly around the cock stretching it out, and Sasuke held nothing back as his pent up load emptied itself right into his daughter's womb, which left him gasping and shivering as he pitched forward, breathing heavily as he stood over Sarada.

"Thank you so much," Sarada purred, biting her lip as her fingers traced down to her stomach, rubbing at the warm feeling she felt where his cum lingered. "It felt so good, papa. Can we go again?"

"Tonight, you're the only woman for me," Sasuke said happily, drawing slowly back. "We can make love for as long as you want, and then once we're done, I promise to cuddle for as long as you want, too. You're sleeping in here tonight." Sarada was so happy to hear those words as she watched her father get onto the bed properly. She scrambled after him as he petted his lap. "One of my favorite positions with your mother is to have her sit on my lap backwards and ride me, because I get to watch her ass bounce. And you have the same amazing butt that she does, so why don't we do that next?"

Sarada nodded happily. "Of course!" She turned around, clumsy and over-enthusiastic as she scrambled to get into position, wanting to make Sasuke as happy as she could through whatever means were at her disposal. Her hand gripped his cock, slightly sticky with her nectar, and brought her now much more ready and durable pussy right against his tip. Looking back over her shoulder, she bit her lip as she sank down, gasping and crying out in delight as she felt her father's cock once more sink into her pussy.

The speed with which Sarada began to move would remain a source of misplaced pride for Sasuke for a long time to come. He watched in amazement as Sarada bounced atop his lap, so wound up that she fucked herself eagerly atop his cock, whining and shivering all the while. She'd picked things up so quickly, and already was bold enough to go for it all, pushing down deep and not showing any signs of worry or agony; she wasn't afraid she would lose it or break, and the moans spilling from her lips were both genuine and utterly free of struggle or exertion. Sarada was having the time of her life atop her father's cock, which was good, because as he leaned back, he felt much the same way from his position.

Not only did he have an exquisitely tight pussy holding tightly onto him and a beautiful girl riding his lap, but he got the treat of seeing Sarada's incredible ass, round and plump and just like her mother's, bounce with each slam down onto his cock. There was so much to savour, so much to take in, and he adored all of it. His hands held onto her waist tightly, although he couldn't help but reach down and squeeze at the jiggling cheeks every now and then for good measure; it was an ass too good to keep his hands off of. Although he didn't slap at it, didn't follow up those slaps with questions about how hungry they were for cock. Didn't do any of the things he would have were she any other women; Sarada remained something special, and even seeing her able to now take his cock did nothing to change how pure and needing the utmost care and attention she was.

Sarada's spine arched back as her hands ran along her body, from her stomach up to her breasts, just wandering and touching herself as she moaned adoringly, "I love how big you feel inside of me. You really are the only man I ever need." Never before had she felt as sure of that fact as now, as she rode atop his cock, frantic atop it as her inexperience proved to not be an obstacle; she was a quick learner, especially when she was so intent on making sure she did exceptionally. Her hard, ragged breaths and moans spilled out harder and faster, her body growing hotter as she rode him as quickly as she could muster. It was a strange sensation, being so concerned about the pleasure of the man beneath her while also trying to feed into her own pleasure. The two goals were hardly mutually exclusive, but the mere fact that she even had to think about another was quite the surprise, a total change from what she was used to.

Leaning up and pressing against Sarada's back, Sasuke surprised her by changing the position once again. "Don't stop moving," he said, letting her grind against him and fuck herself atop him as he pulled her back slowly, scooting up to the headboard. He snuck a hand under her leg, pulling it up as he spread the other one out, guiding her stocking-covered feet to the bed as he then urged her to start rocking up and down upon him, all with steady physical encouragement, never ordering or commanding her. He didn't interrupt the groans or the kisses he peppered her shoulder with; it was all gentle and physical. "You're not going to need anyone else again, Sarada. I promise that if I'm the only man you ever want, you'll have me whenever you want it. Anything for my little princess."

Sarada's toes curled against the bedding as he spoke. His hips were picking up the pace now too, thrusting upward into her as she heaved her whole body up and down, his strong chest against her back, giving her comfort and support. "I love you so much, papa!" she cried, frantic and twisting as he reached under the leg and began to rub circles against her clitoris and her parted, puffy labia. She felt incredible, better than she ever had in her life, and it was all thanks to Sasuke. To his incredible touch and his boundless love. She adored him so much, and this all proof of why that was.

When she came, she came loudly, toes curling so hard they pulled bedding with them as she cried out, head rolling back as she shuddered in delight, twisting happily atop her father's lap. Once more her needy pussy clenched down around the aching shaft pumping in and out of her as she leaned her head back and kissed him frantically, her hand on his head and holding him there as she drew his orgasm from him only seconds later. Another few throbs within her needy hole, another hot spurt of cum filling her up, making her shudder and gasp into his kiss, and she felt like she was in paradise.

"I love you so much, papa," she said again. She'd said it plenty of times, but it never wore out on her lips.

"I love you just as much," he said in return, fingers still slowly rubbing and teasing at her clit as he held onto her firmly. "And you're never going to have to worry about competing with one of 'my girls'. Because you're always going to be important. Just as important as your mother, I promise."

"But what if mama and I both want you at the same time?"

"Then you can share. I'm sure she would be happy to watch her daughter kiss me. And maybe she'd even want to kiss you too. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It had become a new ritual for Sarada to always run back home after a mission wrapped up. Even if she hadn't been living on her own very long, she moved quickly back in with her parents, never really offering up much explanation as to why beyond the fact that she didn't feel quite right without them around. Thankfully, nobody found it so strange that they pressed her too much about it, letting the issue slide. Which was good, because telling people that she wanted better, more regular access to her father's cock would not have made for a very good answer.

She hurriedly opened the door. "I hope I'm not late!" she shouted, closing it after her and stopping dead as she looked forward. Bent over the table, a fully naked Himawari was crying out in mad bliss as from behind, Sasuke fucked her like a wild animal, grabbing at her massive, bouncing tits and going all out with her. "Aw, you started without me," she whined, knowing that given the position they were in and the intensity of the way he was fucking her friend, that not only had they started early, they had started quite some time ago. Especially, as she looked closer, and saw some strands of cum over the heaving breasts.

Still, not one to waste time complaining, Sarada bent forward over the table from the other side and began to lick her father's cum right off of Himawari's tits. Better to come in late than not at all.


End file.
